Serena's Secret
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Serena is a werewolf with only her, her family and Luna knowing. But, what would happen when her friends find out? Will they accept her or leave her hanging
1. Prologue

Arthur: Well here's my third fic! I hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!!!  
  
Serena ran down the dark streets as fast as she could. If she didn't make it home before the moon comes out there was gonna be some major problems. Serena forgot to put on her contacts to repel the moon's rayes from making her transform. On normal days Serena could control her transformations and her hunger strikes. But when the moon comes out she looses all control of herself. She would get this deep sensation of hunger and the only thing she can think of is food. So the first person she see's she devowers , no matter who they are.  
  
Also Serena would usually wear her contacts everyday because if she got really angry, her eyes would flash gold and she would transform. That was just as worse as transforming under the moon. The only difference was that she wouldn't be hungry, all her senses would demolish and all she could feel is hatred. And who ever made her angry or got in her way, her mind looks on that person or persons and all she wants to do is to kill them. But as she said she forgot her contacts, and knew that her mom was going to be angry.  
  
When Serena's mom was pregnant with her she was bitten by a werewolf. It affected Serena making her one of them, but for some reason didn't affect Serena's mother. Also Serena's mother was pregnant with twins, but the baby was kidnapped. Serena's mother never told Serena about her missing twin because she felt there was no reason to bring up the situation. Serena had developed many other techniques also. She could move things with her mind and read other people's thoughts. She was given acute hearing and speed that no human can ever comprehend. She also had power over eliments such as water, fire, lightening, wind, and ice. She was also a very bright girl and had powers to heal.  
  
But she kept all of this a secret. She couldn't let anybody know about abilities, not even her closest friends who she trusted with her life. She had lived in horror for the first 7 years of her life. She was always being picked on and a couple of times she was jumped while walking home from her school. One of the beatings was so bad that she slipped into a comma for ten days. Everyday she feared for her life as the people of the town shuned her. Her mom was able to take Serena out of school and gave her home schooling when she was 6 years old.  
  
Serena's father walked out on them when Serena was 3 because he couldn't handle the harassments everyone was giving them. The people of that town would even come to their house in the middle of the night and throw rocks threw their window and put grafitti all over their house. Serena's mom had met a nice man during their hardship and had gotten married. Soon her mother and step father had gotten enough money to move away to a nice place in Tokyo Japan. Serena's mother and step father had two children together, both being boys. One of them was Sam and he was ten now. He looked exactly like his father with unruly brown hair and brown eyes. The youngest being Tylor who was the youngest one, looked like Serena except he had the same unruly brown hair like his father and brother.  
  
Serena was very happy here in Tokyo, Japan and she has a lot of friends. She was also Sailor Moon and her friends were the Sailor Scouts, the protectors of the world. She had a cat named Luna who became her mentor and showed her how to become Sailor Moon. Luna can talk and always gave Serena boring lectures on responsibility, but stopped when she found out about Serena's secret. Serena's family knows about Serena being Sailor Moon to the dismay of Luna who highly dislikes the idea.  
  
Serena put's on a facade during the day having an alter ego. Serena also can change her appearance when ever she wants. So, when she's around her friends and in school etc. She looks like your average 14 year old girl and has bright blonde hair and big bright blue eyes. She has long hair that reaches up to the back of her knees when she puts it up in two buns on each side of her head. She wears light colors and acts very cheerful and bubbly. She also acts clumsy, ditzy and is always late for school.  
  
Serena comes in late for school on purpose and made an arrangement with her teacher Ms. Haruna and the School Board of Education. The deal is, is that Serena comes in late and gets 'detention'. Throughout the day in class she makes a big fool out of herself. When school is over Serena stay's after school and redo's her tests that she 'failed' and does all of her homework with Ms. Haruna. Then when Serena is done she shows the teachers her latest works on drawings and stories she had created. Sometimes she would go to the music room or do work in higher levels for extra credit  
  
During the night Serena had a totally different appearance. Serena's hair is black with silver streaks which is cut to her mid back and lays out freely. She would usually wear dark colors and wear leather, sporty or baggy clothes. She has dark blue almost black eyes and had a loop earring on her left eyebrow. She had diamond stud earrings in both ears and one loop and one stud earring on the top portion of both of her ears. She also had a loop lip ring in the middle of her bottom lip and wore an army tag neckalace with her brothers names on it. Her brothers also had the same neckalace around their necks with their brother's and sister's name on it. It was a sign of showing that they'll always be their for eachother. Serena also had a tatoo on her chest which said love and hate in Japanse.  
  
At the moment Serena wore a silver tank top with a black bubble vest jacket over it. She wore baggy black Fubu jeans and a black belt which had a shinny silver buckle on it. For shoes she wore tan colored Timberlin boots.  
  
Serena looked up at the sky and saw that the it was getting really dark out and the moon was going to appear at any moment. She increased her speed and when she made it to the front gates of her house, she jumped over them. She burst threw the door startling her family and ran upstairs to her room. She grabbed her contacts off of her dresser and ran over to the bathroom that connected her's and Sam's room together. She opened up the case which held the contacts and nearly dropped it. She carefully put the contacts in her eyes and watched as her eyes flashed gold briefly before turning back to it's normal color. Serena walked out of the bathroom to be met by the scolding look of her mother.  
  
"Serena Usagi Tskino! How many times have I told you to make sure you have your contacts.", yelled Serena's mother.  
  
"Sorry", muttered Serena  
  
"Yeah, but sorry is not going to cut it when you transform on somebody and eat them!!", exclaimed her mother with a disappointed look and then walked out the room and back into the living room.  
  
Serena went over to her bed and layed down apon it. Her mentor Luna jumped up on the bed and walked upon Serena's stomach. She layed down apon it and curled up into a cute little ball. Serena took her hand left and scratched Luna behind the ears and was rewarded by a soft purr. Serena heard a little pound on the door and set Luna on the bed. Serena walked towards the door and opened it up to find her little brother Tylor on his hands and knees looking gleefully up at her.  
  
Tylor broke out into a grin as he raised up to his knees with his neckalace dangling from side to side. He raised up his little hands in a 'pick me up' way when he saw his big sister that he loved dearly. Serena leaned down and picked him up. He kicked his little feet in excitement when he was lifted up while he was brought up into the loving arms of his sister. Tylor wrapped his arms around Serena's neck and giggled.  
  
Serena smiled at his excitement and brought him into her room. She laid down on the bed with his head laying on her chest. He rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly and then closed his eyes. Serena stroked his soft brown hair as Luna walked over and snuggled into Serena's side. Serena soon fell asleep with her brother and mentor.  
  
****************************  
  
Serena groggily opened her eyes and turned her head to the left. She looked at the alarm clock which blared 2:41 am. Her stomach growled angrily at her as she felt her stomach lightly rumble from hunger. She was so tired that she forgot to eat dinner. She gently took her brother Tylor off of her chest and laid him next to Luna, who curled herself lightly against him. She smiled slightly when she saw Tylor yawn, then wrap his little arms around Luna.  
  
Serena looked down at what she was wearing and saw that she was still in her street clothes. She even had her shoes on. She walked out of her room and walked down the stairs quietly. Once she made it to her destination, the kitchen, she opened up the refridgerator.  
  
Serena slightly squinted her eyes as the bright light burned brightly into her eyes. When her eyes adjusted she pulled out some fried chicken, mac n' cheese and a bottle of orange soda. She set her drink on the table and put the food in the microwave. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt somebody put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
She whipped her head around only to see her mother with a look of amusement playing on her features. Serena gave her a playful glare and then took her food out of the microwave. She sat down at the table with her mother sitting next to her.  
  
They began to have a little mother- daughter moment, while they both ate from Serena's plate. When they were finished with the meal, Serena kissed her mom good night and walked upstairs to her room. When Serena was in her room she went straight for her dresser and changed into something more comfortable. She put on a pair of black sweats and a dark purple tube top. She then put on a black bandana and turned around to get in the bed.  
  
Serena was slightly startled when she saw Tylor up and staring at her with a boyish grin. Sometimes that boy scared her for some reason. She walked towards the bed and sat down as Tylor crawled on her lap. Serena held him tightly and rocked him back to sleep. She slightly cursed under breath when her communicator went off. She set Tylor down again and went into her pant's pocket and took out the communicator. She flipped it open to see Sailor Jupitor on the screen.  
  
"Hey Serena, There's a youma in the park! And be quick we need your help.", said Jupitor and did a double look as she looked at Serena. Serena noticed the look and began to speak a line of curses that would make Amara look at her with pride. She forgot to change herself back into her morning self before she turned on the communicator.  
  
Serena quickly turned off the communicator before Jupitor could utter another word. She grabbed a sleepy Luna and climbed down a tree that was closest to her window. As she and Luna ran down the street she told Luna what had just happened and turned herself into Sailor Moon. Luna gave Serena a disappointed look which then turned into a sympathetic look as they took off down the street. How were they going to explain this to the scouts, more important how were they going to react?  
  
Arthur: I redid this chapter, just changing a couple of things like adding things and taking off some stuff. I didn't like how the story was going so I decided to do something about it. Anyway please R & R me to tell me if it's better. The other chapters will be taken off soon and redone. 


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur: Here's the next chapter. Oh and thanks for all the reviews ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Sailor Moon and Luna took off down the street as Sailor Moon kept cursing about the boots and outfit she had to wear. Who ever designed these outfits, Serena would love to rip them to pieces for being so perverted. When she made it to the park they both saw a nine foot youma with 3 heads and ten arms that looked like tentacles.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her fellow Senshi and saw them beat and battered. The only ones standing where Jupitor, Tuxedo mask, Uranus and Mars. Sailor Moon decided to take action and throw her weakest attack, which was her 'Moon Tiara Action.' The attack didn't faze the youma, but only drawing it's attention towards her. The other Senshi smiled with relief that their leader had finally showed up. Jupitor stared at Moon for a while before turning her gaze back at the youma. Luna jumped into the bushes as not to get in the way.  
  
Sailor Moon backed up a little as the youma's 6 eyes glowed red and stared down apon her. Serena had never seen anything so ugly in her entire life. She even made a face to prove her point as the youma charged at her. Sailor Moon dodged out of the way by doing a back flip. She threw her tiara at him again as a tentacle came towards her. The youma growled in frustration and charged at her again.  
  
The youma flew across the park and hit a tree, breaking it on impact. Serena looked over to the right to see Uranus smirking at her. Serena smiled back and used a stronger attack, which was 'Moon Prism Power'. The attacked rushed to the youma, dusting it immediately.  
  
When the battle was over Serena still as Sailor Moon turned around and tried to make run for it. But before she could get anywhere she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. Serena looked up at the hand and than up at the arm to the shoulder. Finally she reached the face of Lita who had detransformed from being Sailor Jupitor.  
  
Lita looked down at her friend solemly as Serena looked back up at her, giving out a little nervous laugh. Serena was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable underneathe the intense gaze from Lita. Lita spoke up suddenly which startled Serena.  
  
"So Serena, who was that that picked up your communicator?", asked Lita.  
  
"What are you talking about? I picked it up!", exclaimed Serena. Soon the other scouts who had also detransformed, looked on in the conversation interested in seeing what was going on.  
  
"No you didn't. The person I saw had black hair with silver streaks and had piercings.", retorted Lita.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You must be seeing things.", said Serena. Serena backed up a little and felt everybody's eyes on her and Lita. She couldn't let anyone know about her dreaded secret she has been keeping for so long. She didn't want what happened in the past to start all over again. Serena then shuddered at the thought.  
  
"You're lying. I know what I saw.", said Lita while getting a bit angry. Her patience was already starting to thin out. Serena looked Lita in the eye and knew she couldn't get away with it. So, she did the first thing that came to her head. Run! Serena turned around and took off down the street faster than any of the girls have ever seen Serena run, especially in her Sailor Moon form. What also surprised the girls was that Serena didn' t trip or stumble. Luna jumped out of the bushes and chased off after Serena.  
  
Serena ran down the street and detransformed herself as Sailor Moon. She took in the appearance of being the Serena that everyone knew. After Lita saw her take off, she snapped out of her surprised state and sped off to catch up to the fleeing girl. The other Senshi looked at eachother confused at not knowing what was going on, and took off after Lita hoping to find some answers.  
  
Serena slightly looked behind her to see Luna chasing after her. She also saw that Lita and the others where gaining up on her too. Serena wasn't as fast as she was when being in her normal body. She was beginning to tire out and fast, causing Lita to speed up on her.  
  
Soon Luna stopped and saw Lita run up behind Serena and grabbed her. Serena slightly jumped which caused her and Lita to crash to the floor. Serena fell to the floor first with Lita smashing on top of her. With Lita being so big she completely covered Serena's body. Serena winced from the impact and tried to struggle her way free. Serena's appearance altered for a second when she hit the floor. Lita saw the change in appearance and held the struggling girl down tightly. Now Lita knew that her friend was hiding something important from them.  
  
When Luna stopped and the other girls and Darien stopped and walked towards Luna.  
  
"Luna what's going on?", asked Amy as she picked up the dark purple cat.  
  
"I'm not the one you should be asking that question to.", was the only reply that was given from Serena's advisor. The scouts getting even more confused looked at the two girls that were sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"Serena! Cut it out!", exclaimed Lita at the struggling blonde.  
  
"No, Get off of me and let me go home!", yelled Serena as tears of panic began to make it's way down her face.  
  
"No I will not.", said Lita and wiped away some tears from Serena's face. "When we fell your appearance change to the one I saw on your communicator. So now I know you were lying the whole time and that you're hiding something from us." Serena began to struggle more as even more tears made it down her face.  
  
"No! I can't tell you. I don't want it to happen all over again.", said Serena with her voice cracking from her sobs.  
  
"Serena what are you talking about?, asked Rei while walking over to the two girls with the rest of the Senshi.  
  
"Yeah Serena, we don't understand what you're talking about", said Amy. The blue haired girl leaned down in a squating position and brushed away the tears from the blonde haired girl's face. Luna jumped out of Amy's arms and stood next to Serena.  
  
"Of course you don't understand. Nobody will understand. You'll shun me away and leave me all alone like everyone else.", exclaimed Serena. Her body began to tremble violently under Lita's firm grip.  
  
"Serena maybe you should tell them. They're your friends. They'll understand and won't treat you the same way those other people had." said Luna with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yeah kitten! just tell us."said Amara flashing her a dazzling smile at Serena. Serena looked up at all of their faces and she began having an internal battle with her conscience. Serena dicided to tell them, so she sat up and began to glow a light silver color before she turned into her original self.  
  
Lita let go of Serena when she began to glow and backed off slightly. When Serena was done you could hear several gasps go around the crowd. Serena kept her gaze down to the floor until she felt a hand lift up her chin. Serena looked into the eyes of Michelle who smiled at her.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us?", questioned Michelle. Serena absent mindedly began to draw little circles on the ground and then began to speak.  
  
"Because when the people of the town I used to live in found out about me they shuned me. I would get beat up after school and people would come and terrorize my home. My father left us because he couldn't handle it. My mom had to give me home schooling because of all the harassment and threats I was given at school by the students and even some of the teachers.", said Serena with tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. The scouts stood their and let all of this new information sink in.  
  
"So, Ken isn't your father?", asked Mina  
  
"No, he's my step dad.", replied Serena.  
  
"But why would everyone turn against you just because you can change your appearance?", asked Hotaru.  
  
"They didn't turn against me just for that, it's other stuff too.", said Serena and began to look at the ground again.  
  
"Well, what type of stuff?" asked Amy.  
  
"Um, uh well, I-I'm a werewolf.", blurted Serena. The scouts looked down at her in disbelief.  
  
"That's impossible! Werewolves aren't real.", exclaimed Darien.  
  
"Yeah I have to agree, their only myths", said Lita.  
  
"No, she's telling the truth", stated Luna.  
  
"But, how?, exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Well, when my mom was pregnant with me she was attacked by a werewolf." said Serena.  
  
"So, you're saying that your mom is a werewolf also?", asked Michelle.  
  
"No. For some reason she wasn't affected. Only I was, plus I have other powers as well." said Serena.  
  
"Well what type of powers do you have?" questioned Hotaru.  
  
"Well I can move things wth my mind and read people's thoughts. I can contol eliments like water, ice, fire, ligtening, wind ect. and I can do other things too." said Serena.  
  
"Have you read any of our thoughts", asked Lita.  
  
'No. It's none of my business and I have no right in evading into other people's mind.", said Serena.  
  
Yo, you guys! Can we finish this talk tomorrow. It's getting really late and we have school in the morning", said Rei.  
  
Yeah okay, after school."said Serena and watched as every one nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone left and went their seperate ways to go home.  
  
Serena bent down and picked up Luna and began walking home sleepily. While Serena was walkig home she kept getting this feeling that she was being watched. She sped up her pace and didn't stop until she was at the front gates of her house.  
  
Serena walked through the gates with Luna in hand. She let go of Luna and let the cat climb up the tree as she soon followed foot. Once she made it inside her room her lights suddenly turned on. She looked towards the direction of the light switch and saw that her parents were standing in the doorway.  
  
Arthur: Okay so I'm gonna end there. It's like 1:30am. and I'm really tired. So please R & R me!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur: Here's a new chapter for ya!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic  
  
Once Serena made it into her bedroom her lights flicked on. She turned her head towards the light switch to see her parents by her bedroom door. She noticed immediately that they weren't happy, so she flashed an innocent smile that didn't have didn't affect on her parents the way she wanted. It only seemed to make them even more upset.  
  
"Serena do you know what time it is?", yelled her mother, but low enough as to not wake up Tylor. Serena cringed a the tone her mother used. It was the tone of 'I'm really pissed off'. Serena turned to look at her alarm clock to see that it was 6:30 am. Serena's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she saw that she had to leave for school in an hour.  
  
Serena groaned and mentally slapped herself rather hardly. She looked towards her parents who were staring at her. Serena then looked down at her advisor to see her fast asleep and then at Tylor who was at the same state.  
  
"Serena where were you?", questioned her father.  
  
"Well I was called on my communicator for a Senshi battle....", started Serena  
  
"Which was hours ago!!", exclaimed her mother completely cutting off her daughter. Serena looked towards her step father so he could help her out. He took the hint and looked towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Now honey, let Serena finish her explainaion. Okay.", said Mr. Tskino in a voice that would make his wife's heart melt. Serena rolled her eye's and made a gagging noise before she continued.  
  
"As I was saying when I picked up my communicator I forgot to change back into my altered ego. So, Lita saw me in my real form. So, after the battle she confronted me. I totally denied all of it, but she knew that I was lying. Finally all of the Senshi got in on it and they got me to spill my secret.", explained Serena.  
  
"WHAT!!!! Now you have people knowing about you", shouted Mrs. Tskino. Serena took a step back in surprise. She hadn't expected her mother to react that way.  
  
"Yeah they know. But mom they accept me. They don't care that I'm different.", protested Serena. Mrs. Tskino nodded her head in acceptance and then turned away to go start breakfast. Only a murmur of 'get ready for school' was heard. Serena looked up at her father as he sighed. He then looked at his daughters sad look in her eyes before talking.  
  
''Don't take it badly Serena. She just dosen't want you to get hurt like you did before. You're mother is worried. She'll get over it soon." Then he walked over to Serena and kissed her on the forehead before pushing her in the bathroom.  
  
"Get ready for school", he said before walking out the bathroom door and closing it behind him.  
  
Serena lightly began to rub the sleep out of her tired eyes. She then stretched her aching muscles before she walked towards the bathroom mirror. She took out her contacts, cleaned them and then placed them back in the case that she left in the bathroom from last night.  
  
Serena turned on the water for a shower and stripped down to nothingness. She got into the warm water that relaxed her muscles. When she was done washing up she stepped out and wrapped herself in a large towel. She walked back into her room and went straight into the closet to get her school uniform.  
  
When she was fully dressed she went back into the bathroom and changed her appearance to that of the Serena everybody knows. She began to concentrated a little bit and then a hair brush began to float in the air. The brush moved towards her hair and began brushing it out. Her now golden long hair was up into their 'meatballs'. Serena grabbed her tooth brush and began to brush her teeth and then used some mouthwash.  
  
Serena yet again walked out of the bathroom and she smelt the strong arouma of breakfast. With a smile on her face Serena went over to her bed and woke up Luna and Tylor. They both yawned and stretched before smiling up at Serena. Serena bent down and picked up Tylor and walked out of her bedroom door with Luna trailing behind them.  
  
Once Serena made it down the stairs to the kitchen she saw her parents and Sam already there. Serena came up behind Sam and ruffled his already unruly brown hair. Serena placed Tylor in his high chair and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Serena broke out into a grin as she saw the plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon her mom put before her. Serena dug in hungrily as everyone else shook their heads at the usual event. When Serena was done she looked down at her watch and saw that she was going to be late for school, which was the plan. Serena wave goodbye to her family and pet Luna on the head who was to busy stuffing her face with tuna and shrimp.  
  
Once Serena was on the sidewalk, she made a mad dash to school. Everyone stepped aside to make a path knowing Serena was coming. Even the cars stopped in place for her to speed by. Once she made it to school her breathing was slightly uneven and she was late. She walked into Ms. Haruna's class and got the usual 'detention' and sat down in her seat.  
  
Throughout the whole day Serena had felt this odd feeling that somebody was watching her again. She kept looking around but found nobody looking at her. So, Serena kept a watchful eye on her surroundings. Soon, Serena was let out from her 'detention' at school and began walking to Rei's house. Then that feeling of being watched came back. Serena whipped her head in all directions not caring about the odd looks people were giving her.  
  
Serena quickly went to Rei's house and had the usual meeting. Soon Serena and the girls talked about Serena's past and all of the things she could do. Serena agreed that she'll turn back to her normal self over the weekend and will stay that way. That was going to be quick because today was Friday. Once the meeting was over Serena ran all the way home. She kept getting these odd feelings that she was being watch, but every time she looked around nobody was there.  
  
As soon as she made it to her house her running slowed down to a mere jog and walked into her house. Serena greeted her mom and then went up to her room to do her homework. When she was in her room she saw Luna sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Hey Serena, are you okay. The girls said that you were a little jumpy today.", said Luna  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I have this feeling that I'm being watched", said Serena plopping down on her bed.  
  
Serena used her telepathy powers to set out all of her books and did her homework. When she was done she took a little nap. Serena woke up to see Sam looking down at her and was shaking her awake.  
  
"Serena! Mom said come downstairs for dinner", said Sam as he walked out of his sister's room.  
  
Serena got up and had some dinner and than had some pie for dessert. When she was done she went back into her room and played her Play Station 2 that she got for Christmas. She heard a beeping noise and recognized it as her communicator. She shut off her game and turned on the communicator. Sailor Mars appeared and told her that another youma was in the park.  
  
Serena climbed down the tree and ran to the battle, changing into Sailor Moon on the way. Once the tiring battle was over she began walking home. This time she walked with a limp because this youma had spikes all over his body and one of the spikes hit her in the leg.  
  
Suddenly Serena felt that somebody was watching her again. she was becoming really scared since she was all alone and it was really dark out. She nearly screamed when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Then out of nowhere a black shadowy form shot out. Serena reared back and tripped over a branch and fell onto her bad leg. More and more of these shodowy forms began to appear and they began to surround her.  
  
One of the shadowy forms stepped into the lighting and............................  
  
Arthur: Okay so this chapter only changed at the beginning. So please R & R ME!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Arthur: Here's another chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic  
  
Serena's eyes went wide with shock as one of the shodowy figure step into the light. It was a werewolf. More and more of them stepped out into the light and growled and some even licked their lips in hunger.  
  
The one that stepped into the light first, who also seemed to be the leader was completely black with streaks of white. It also had white paws and hauntingly green glowing and intense eyes with specks of red. Serena stared into it's eyes for a second. Those eyes seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen them before. All of the other werewolves where different shades of brown, gray and a whitish colors for fur. All of their eyes glowed a reddish color.  
  
The werewolves began to surround Serena and were preparing for an attack. Serena' s eyes began to flash gold as she began to transform into a werewolf for protection. The other werewolves stepped back in confusion and then shock as they went back into their attack mode. The only one that didn't seem shocked was they one with the green eyes.  
  
When Serena was done, her fur was a clean shade of silver with black streaks and black paws. Her eyes shinned a hauntingly glow like the other werewolf, except her's were blue and had specks of gold in them. Serena also had an loop earring in both her ears and had three slashes under her left eye. She gritted her fangs together and let out a low dangerous growl. She was out numbered by a lot, but wouldn't go down without a fight.  
  
The fight started with a paw, having it's claws stretched out, come crashing down apon her face. Not ready for the blow, Serena crashed down to the floor with a yelp in pain. All of the werewolves surrounded her again and all attacked in unison. Serena fought back as hard as she could, but knew she was fighting a loosing battle. Serena had taken out a few but they were overpowering her.  
  
Soon Serena was knocked into a tree and fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Serena raised her head weakly and saw that all of the werewolves had disappeared except for the one with the green eyes. He stood there a minute longer before disappearing into the bushes. Serena heard something or someone coming from the bushes and raised herself weakly to her paws.  
  
Once she was on her paws, she limply ran off down the street. Serena slowed her pace and felt light headed. She needed help and fast. She could feel the affects from her blood loss. The first house she saw was Rei's. Serena looked at the old shrine happily as she slowly advanced herself towards it.  
  
So, Serena limply climbed the steps of the shrine and cursed silently to herself for the amount of steps she had to climb. Once she made it to the top she scratched lightly on the door and gave out a whimper. Before Serena was engulfed into darkness she saw Rei looking down at her with an startled expression.  
  
*************  
  
Rei was inside with the rest of the Senshi including the Outers having a sleepover/meeting. She had invited Serena, but she wasn't really up to it. Serena would usually decline about going to any sleepovers and know they knew why.  
  
Rei heard a little scapping sound at the door and a whimper and went to see what it was. After excusing herself she opened up the front door and saw a wolf dog thing. The 'thing' dropped to the floor and began to glow a blackisk silver color. It began to transform into that of a human. A human she recognized as Serena who was hurt badly.  
  
Shaking off the shock in seeing an animal thing change into her bestfriend, Rei relized that Serena was battered and bruised. Rei quickly bent down and picked up the unconcious girl and carried her into the room where the other girls where talking and having fun.  
  
Once everyone noticed Rei and the beatup girl in her arms who they soon realized as Serena, the girls rushed over towards Rei asking questions after questions. Rei, who was ignoring the questions, put her friend down on the couch and looked her over. She had many gashes apon her body and may have a couple of broken ribs. And her right arm had a huge slash on it along with her leg that needed stitches. She also had little scrapes and bruises in several placws on her body.  
  
After the girls calmed down they worked on their unconscious friend. Once Serena was bandaged up, Rei gave her a blanket and the rest of the girl prepared themselves for sleep. The were gonna wait until tomorrow to ask what had happened.  
  
But before Rei went to sleep, she quickly called Serena's mother and told her about Serena and her condition. After a while, Rei got the women to calm down and told her to come in the morning since it was so late out. Once Mrs. Tskino had agreed, Rei hung up the phone and wrapped herself in her blankets. She soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep with the rest of her friends.  
  
**************  
  
Serena opened up her tired eyes that felt like lead. She looked around her surroundings and noticed that she wasn't in her room. Not even in her house for that matter. She shot up in panick and nearly screamed out in pain. She looked down at her body and noticed she was only in a sports bra and boxers. She had bandages all over her body.  
  
The nights events came back to her as she remembered the fight with the werewolves she had. Serena looked around the room again and noticed that her Senshi were sleeping on the floor. She also realized was that she was in Rei's house, laying on the couch.  
  
Serena heard soft steps coming towards the room she was in. She looked towards the door and saw Rei standing their looking at her. Rei walked over and sat on the couch close to Serena. Serena smiled up at her as her friend returned the smile.  
  
"So, how ya doing", asked Rei while looking over her friends body. Some of the bruises were now fully bloomed and had some cuts that where definately going to turn into scars.  
  
"I'm fine, but I got to call my mom. She's probably really worried.", said Serena.  
  
"Don't have to. I called her last night and she'll here at any minute.", said Rei. At that moment their was a knock on the door. Rei left the room and came back with Serena's mother who had a crazed look in her eyes. Once she spotted her daughter, she ran towards her nearly stepping on the girls that lay sleeping on the floor.  
  
Mrs. Tskino grabbed her daughter and hugged her as tight as she could. Serena began to turn a bluish color before Rei came over and pried the woman's hands off her gasping daughter.  
  
"Oh Serena I was so worried when Rei called me and told me you were hurt.", said Mrs. Tskino who had tears pouring down her face. Serena wiped them away and hugged her mother tightly. Rei excused herself to go into the kitcken.  
  
"It's okay mom. I'm alright.", said Serena, taking in the comfort of her mother. Her mother lifted her daughters's face so she was staring directly into them.  
  
"Serena what happened?"questioned her mother worriedly. Serean shifted her eye's around before talking.  
  
"I was attacked on my way home. And it was a werewolf mom! I mean werewolves. There were at least 12 of them. But there was one that stood out. He had these eyes that would make you shiver when you looked into them. They were the most amazingly green eyes I've ever seen. And for some reason I felt like I've seen them before, but not sure where.'' said Serena as she stared off into space.  
  
Her mother stared at her with a strange look. Serena looked at her mother and saw the look and shifted a little uncomfortably. She never seen her mother look at her like that and it was kind of scary.  
  
"Um, Serena! Did he have black fur with white streaks and white paws.", questioned her mother hesistently.  
  
"Yeah! How did you know?", asked Serena surprised.  
  
"Well first off, there's something I haven't told you about". said Mrs. Tskino.  
  
Arthur: Okay, so I'm done with this chapter. Ya gotta to R & R me. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Arthur: Another chappy for ya ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic  
  
  
  
"Well first off, there's something I haven't told you about". said Mrs. Tskino. Serena raised one of her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"What are you talking about", questioned Serena.  
  
"Well, um when I was pregnant with you, well, um, I wasn't just pregnant with you", stuttered Mrs. T. Serena know even more confused looked at her mother like she had grown anther head.  
  
"WHAT?!??!?!", exclaimed Serena. Mrs. T sighed and began again but with a different approach.  
  
"You have a twin brother.", said Serena's mother. Serena sat wide eyed starring at her mother in shock. 'I have a brother, a twin brother.' thought Serena.  
  
"How come you never told me" whispered Serena. Her mother looked at her surprised that her daughter didn't yell or scream at her, demanding why she hadn't told her about her missing brother she never knew she had. Mrs. T looked down at her hands that she was wringing tightly together. They were turning completely white from the pressure.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would never come up.", exclaimed Mrs. T with tears brimming in her eyes. Serena eyes burned with anger that she tried to keep it under control.  
  
"Didn't think that it would come up! So, if I didn't mention that werewolf that I saw, then you wouldn't have told me about my brother, that I didn't even know I had?", Serena nearly yelled. Serena's mother's eyes showed pain that Serena had never seen before.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know how to tell you?'', cried Mrs. T with tears freely running down her face. The Senshi that still lay 'a sleep', were listening intentively to the converstaion. They all kept quiet as not to get caught on ease dropping.  
  
Serena looked at her mother with anger which slowly diminished when she saw her mother's face. The women had tears running down her face and her eyes showing a great amount of pain. Serena reached over and hugged her mother tightly.  
  
Serena began to think about that werewolf's eyes again. Suddenly it hit her. She knew exactly were she seen those eyes from. Her father had the same exact eye color except for the glowing and red specks.  
  
"He's my twin, he has the same eyes like my daddy.", whispered Serena. Her mother leaned back from her daughter a bit and looked down at her. She sniffled a bit before giving a questioning look towards her.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Mrs. T.  
  
"I said that, that werewolf has the same green eyes like daddy. So he's my twin", exclaimed Serena while looking up a her mother's tear stained face. Her mother looked down at her daughter with a smile before ruffling her hair.  
  
So, how did my brother disappear?", questioned Serena. Mrs. T looked down at her daughter before sighing.  
  
"Well it was about 2 years after you two were born. Your father and I were sleeping when we heard a crash in the baby room. We both rushed in there to find the window broken and something jumping out the window. It would have gotten you too, but it was startled when we burst threw the bedroom door. Your father chased after it, but he lost sight of it. We called the cops and tried a search & rescue, but nobody would help us since you two were different." stated Mrs. T with tears in her eyes again. "We decided not to tell you unless it was absolutely neccessary. And now I've decided it is neccessary since you have seen him."  
  
"Um, what's name?", questioned Serena. Mrs. T smiled down at her again and than said:  
  
"His name is Jethro, but we called him Jet for short", said Serena's mother. Serena nodded her head and kept the name on her mind.  
  
"Can we go home now", asked Serena. She nodded her head yes and helped her daughter up.  
  
"Yes we can", said Mrs T.  
  
Rei, who was listening to the whole conversation threw the door quickly got up and went into the kitchen as the duo advanced towards the door. Serena walked out the door with her mother as she waved goodbye and said thanks to Rei for her help.  
  
Once the two females left, Rei went into the room where the Senshi lay. When she walked in she saw all of the Senshi up and talking quietly amongst themselves. The girls looked up at the miko who had just come in.  
  
"So, Serena has a brother.", exclaimed Mina with a grin. The girls sweat dropped at her enthusiasm and began to have a little meeting about their little werewolf friend.  
  
***************  
  
The car drive home was a quiet one. The mother and daugther quietly listened to the radio. Once they were home Serena's mother helped Serena out of the car and into the house. Upon opening the door Tylor made his way to Serena.  
  
Serena smiled and picked up her brother. She yelped slightly in pain as she felt pain sore through her ribs. Tylor looked at his sister when she yelped.  
  
"Sawena got's a bubu.", asked Tylor. Serena nodded her head at her brother's question.  
  
"Then let me kiss it to make it betta.", said Tylor as he was set to the floor again. Once on the floor he slightly lifted Serena's shirt and lightly kissed her ribs.  
  
"Now is it betta ?", asked Tylor. Serena said, "yes" and slightly blushed as her parents and Sam gave her an amused smile.  
  
Serena walked up to her room after she had a big meal. She laid on her bed as Luna jumped up on it too. She curled up into her princess as Serena rolled Luna over and gave her a big belly rub. Serena sighed and began telling Luna about her just found brother and how she had been attacked last night.  
  
***************  
  
The weekend went by quickly and it was a Monday morning. Serena went and took a quick shower and got dressed. Today was going to be a different day because Serena was going to be her true self today. She would love to see the surprised faces of the people at her school. They won't know what hit them.  
  
Serena had a rather large breakfast for her big appetite. She began walking to school on which she had never done before. She began noticing many things that she never noticed before like the really nice looking coffee shop that she would love to visit sometime. And the large flower shop were the sweet arouma of roses an lilies began to overwhelm her senses.  
  
Serena continued her little walk to school. When she arrived at school she could hear whispers and murmurs about her being a new girl. She even saw plenty of guys checking her out, but ignored them. Serena placed a smirk apon her face as she walked into Ms. Haruna's classroom.  
  
'This was going to be a fun day indeed' thought Serena as made her way to Ms Haruna.  
  
Arthur: Alright people I'm gonna end it right here. But don't forget to R & R ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Arthur: Hi peeps!! Thanks so much for the reviews! Well here's another chapter. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Serena made her way to Ms. Haruna who had her back turned towards her. Serena saw Amy in her seat with a book in hand. Amy looked around the classroom and saw Serena and waved in greetings. Serena smiled back and tapped Ms. Haruna on the shoulder.  
  
The young teacher slightly jumped in surprise and whipped her head around. She looked surprised as she saw a young beautiful girl standing in front of her with an amused expression playing on her features.  
  
"Um hi, how can I help you?", asked the bewildered teacher. Serena fiend a hurt look and took a quick look at Amy. The blue haired genius was beat red from trying to hold back her laughter. So to hide it, she covered her face with her book that she was reading. Ms. Haruna looked at Amy and saw the color difference and became worried.  
  
"Amy! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?", asked Ms. Haruna. Amy shrunk down in her seat from embarrassment and replied a little ' I'm okay.' Then the teacher's attention went back to the 'unknown' student.  
  
"So how can I help you?" asked the teacher once again.  
  
"Oh Ms. Haruna, how can you not even notice your favorite student?," asked Serena with a highly sarcastic tone of voice. Ms. Haruna was slightly taken aback. She stared into Serena's eyes for a moment and then it hit her.  
  
"SERENA!!!!", exclaimed the teacher. Serena broke out into a smile and then nodded her head in a 'yes' gesture.  
  
"What happened?", asked the teacher looking over the girl's new appearance.  
  
"Let's just say, I had a little make over.", said Serena with a little wink. Ms. H smiled at her actions and then asked:  
  
"So are going to act like your real self ?" Serena nodded her head and sat in her assigned seat.  
  
"Oh and don't worry, I still stay after school on some days to show you my work." Serena turned to Amy again and began having a little conversation since they had 5 minutes to spare. Soon Mina and Lita came in and had a four way conversation.  
  
As more and more people entered the class, there attention went straight to Serena and began to stare. Serena and her friends enjoyed the hilarious scene that was playing before them. Whispers and murmurs started around the classroom. The subject being Serena.  
  
Finally someone asked ' why was this girl sitting in Serena's seat?' Serena put up a smile before she announced before the class the she was Serena. The room went so silent that you could even hear a pin drop.  
  
Nobody could believe that this girl was the loud mouthed, crybaby, eat anything, clumsy, ditzy Serena. Serena broke into another grin at all of their reactions. She faced forward in her seat as the teacher walked in.  
  
Ms. H smiled as she walked into her classroom. Never has she ever seen her class so quiet. They were usually talking and throwing things across the room. With a pleased smile she announced that there was a couple of new students here today. Ms. H motioned for the students to walk in.  
  
There were four boys . The teacher asked them to stand in front of the class and introduce themselves. Serena not really caring to take a glance at the new students, took out a piece of paper from her note book and began doodling.  
  
First was a boy who had sandy blonde hair with piercing green eyes. He was very tall, reaching Lita's height. He looked around the class with a frown before stating his name. "Hi, My name is Devin."  
  
Next stood a boy with turquoise colored eyes and matching eyes. He was tall like Anthony, but was a few inches shorter. He had a warm smile gracing his features. "My name is Tray."  
  
Next stood a male who was smaller then the rest of the males and he had black hair and violet colored eyes. He had a dark aura around him but looked at the glace with a large and sweet smile. " My name is Mark"  
  
Lastly stood a male just as tall as Anthony. He had black hair with streaks of green within it. He had red eyes as well. "Hi my name is Jason."  
  
Lastly stood a boy who everyone saw that he looked a lot like Serena. He had black hair in spikes with the tips high lighted in white. He had deep dark green eyes that looked like it could stare into your soul. He had a loop earring in his left ear and one stud earring for a lip ring.  
  
He had been starring at Serena the whole time, and not once did she look up from her paper. He gave a slight smirk before stating "My name is Jethro Tuskino, but please call me Jet."  
  
After hearing that, Serena's head shot up like a torpedo. She looked at all of the new students before her eyes bore into Jet's. They stared at each other intensively causing the students to once again whisper around the class.  
  
The teacher cleared her throat and all of the students quieted down. All of the new students stared at Serena as Serena, Mina, Lita, and Amy stared at Jet.  
  
'This is my brother' thought Serena.  
  
'OOOHHHH, that's Serena's brother', thought Lita and Mina as they slightly began to drool over his looks. Then they started looking over at the other guys, just as hungrily. The teacher looked at Jet and Serena in confusion before gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"Class, I would like for someone to show the new students around the school.", announced the teacher. Everyone's hands shoot up except for Serena's. What shocked most people was that Amy's hand shot up just as eagerly as everyone else.  
  
"The new students can choose any person they want.", said the teacher. The new students looked around at each other before stating "Serena" in unison.  
  
Serena broke out of her little staring contest with Jet and looked up as she heard name. She looked at the teacher in confusion as the teacher smiled back. The classmates looked at the new students in wonder. How did they know Serena's name?  
  
"Congrats Serena", you can now show the new students around the school. Serena looked at the new students who looked back at her with a slight smirk. Serena gulped and stood up and motioned for the students to follow her. She heard her teacher say ' have fun ' before Serena closed the door.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Jet spun his sister around and gave her a huge bear hug before saying ''Hello Serenity."  
  
Arthur: Alright I'm done here. I hoped you liked!!!! PUH-LEAZE R&R ME!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Arthur: This is another chapter I whipped up for ya! Hope ya ENJOY ^_~ THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS MY LOYAL FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Jet spun his sister around and gave her a huge bear hug before saying ''Hello Serenity." Serena was startled to say the least. She slowly wrapped her arms around her brother and burried her head into the crook of his neck. The others watched with a smile at the little family reunion.  
  
The two stayed like that for a while, feeling the warmth of each others embraces. Soon Jet let go and stared down at his sister he hadn't seen since they were two years old. He gave her a brief smile as he saw the tears brim her eyes.  
  
"How did you know who I was?", questioned Serena. "I mean I didn't know you even existed until last Friday night." Jet smiled down at her again.  
  
"I had this feeling deep down in my heart", he replied. 'When I saw you transform that night, I knew the feeling was telling the truth."  
  
"But that dosen't explain how you know my name." said Serena.  
  
"Haven't you been getting these strange vibes that you were being watched?" asked Jet. Jet saw his sister nodding her head 'yes' before he continued.  
  
"Well when I came to Tokyo not so long ago I saw you, but you looked different. That's when I felt the feelings in my chest. So my friends and I have been watching you. We watched you when you were with your friends, school, as Sailor Moon." said Jet. Serena nodded her head again in understanding. Then a thought struck her. She clenched her hand into a tight fist and punched her brother in ther chest.  
  
"Why did you and your friends attack me, even though you found out I was your sister ?", growled Serena in anger. Jet held his chest in shock. He hadn't expected for her to hit him. His shocked expression washed of as he replaced it with a little smirk.  
  
"It was a test to see how strong you are. Indeed your very strong for someone who hasn't been trained.", said Jet. Serena gave him a death glare and then turned her glare to the rest of his friends. The group shriveled back in fear at the deadly look they were given. Serena's attention went back to Jet.  
  
"So how did you get to Tokyo. When you were kidnapped we were in a totally different and far away country." asked Serena.  
  
"Well the person that kidnapped me was also a werewolf. I also found out that he was the one who had bit mom and made us like this. You know he was supposed to have taken you too, but didn't got the chance.", said Jet.  
  
"I know, mom told me.", said Serena. Jet nodded his head and continued on.  
  
"Well the guy who kidnapped me raised me like I was his own son. So, I thought that I was his own son. Anyway one night we were attacked. All of the childeren and some women were hidden to be safe. When the battle was over there was nothing but blood and dead people everywhere." Jet paused and shuddered at the painful memory before continuing.  
  
"I went looking for my 'father' and found him by a tree in a puddle of his own blood. I ran over to him and put his head in my lap. He was still alive, but I knew he was going to die. He began to tell me about my real family and how he had kidnapped me. I was angry, but I kept it under control for the moment. When he was done with the story he took his last breath before he died.", said Jet with tears in his eyes. He stubbornly wouldn't let them fall but, several still made it's ways down his face.  
  
Serena lifted a hand and brushed away the tears and enveloped her brother into a tight hug. His defences dropped and he cried for the loss of the people he cared about and all the pain he had kept built up inside. Jet held his sister tightly and suddenly he couldn't hold his weight up anymore. He sunk down to the floor with his back against the wall. He brought his sister down with him.  
  
She silently rocked him and rubbed his back in an comforting way. She began to whisper words of comfort to him that he couldn't hear. Serena let some of her own tears run down her face. She could feel all of his pain, and it was a horrible feeling. The other group watched silently with saddnes in their eyes as they remembered that fateful day.  
  
Soon Jet calmed his tears and wipped them away from his face and his sisters. He let his sister continue her comfort towards him. He had never felt so much love from someone. Especially from someone who had just met him a couple of days ago. He sniffled a couple of times before he continued on in a shaky voice.  
  
"After that day, I was determined to find my real family. I brought the people who had nothing left with me. We hitched a ride from a boat and traveled all over the world to find you. And know I have", said Jet with a smile. Serena returned the smile and hugged her brother again.  
  
"So where are you guys staying?" asked Serena.  
  
"In an old werehouse by an arcade.", said Jet Serena already knew where they were in an instance.  
  
" I know my mom would love for all of you to stay at our house, but all of you can't fit.", said Serena sadly.  
  
"Oh don't worry. There's also a little coincedence(SP?) about you." said Jet. Serena raised an eyebrow questioningly before her brother continued.  
  
"You know your friends that you hang out with ?", asked Jet. Serena nodded her head with enthusiasm and nearly growled for her brother to continue.  
  
"Well they are related to my friends.", said Jet. Serena stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. 'That can't be possible', she thought.  
  
Arthur: I'm ending it right here. If ya want me to continue ya gotta review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Arthur: Here's another chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
"You know your friends that you hang out with ?", asked Jet. Serena nodded her head with enthusiasm and nearly growled for her brother to continue.  
  
"Well they are related to my friends.", said Jet. Serena stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. 'That can't be possible', she thought. Jet looked at his sister who had an blank look. He shook her lightly and she snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"How is that possible?", asked Serena.  
  
"Well they are mostly your friends cousins and three of them are related to your friends in a brother sister way.", said Jet. Serena looked at the group and than back at her brother. She stood up bringing her brother with her.  
  
"Come on. I haven't showed you around the school yet. 1st period is almost over." said Serena. Jet stood next to his sister as the rest of the group trailed behind them.  
  
"So Serena, how are things at home?", asked Jet. Serena smiled before she turned towards him.  
  
"Well mom got remarried...", started Serena.  
  
"Remarried?!?!, For what, what happened to dad.", exclaimed Jet while cutting off his sister. Serena sighed slightly before explaining.  
  
"Dad walked out on us Jet", said Serena. Serena felt a pang in her heart as she looked at Jet's heart broken expression.  
  
"He walked out. Why ?", whispered Jet.  
  
"Because he couldn't handle all of the abuse we had to endure.", said Serena.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Jet while looking at Serena.  
  
"Where we lived before couldn't handle us being different. So after you left things started to turn for the worst, especially for me. I couldn't even walked a block because there were people waiting for me to come out and beat me up. I was harassed at school by the students and teachers, mom had to pull me out of school and give me home schooling. People came to our house and threw things through our windows and put grafitti all over our house and yard. One time someone tried to put our house on fire. Mom and Dad started to argue a lot and dad would stay out late and get drunk." sayed Serena. She sighed for a moment before continuing.  
  
"So dad just one day packed his stuff and left. Soon mom found a nice man and they got married. They pulled off enough money to move away. You know you have two little brothers now.", said Serena. She looked up at Jet and saw a smile graze his features.  
  
'What are their names and how old are they?", asked Jet getting a little excited.  
  
"Well Sammy is nine and Tylor is 1", said Serena. Jet nodded his head and than looked at his sister.  
  
"Does our step father treat mom nice", asked Jet. Serena smiled at his sudden protectiveness.  
  
"Yes he does. He's really nice and is always there for us.", said Serena.  
  
So, Jet you coming home today?", asked Serena with an eagerness. Jet smiled and then nodded his head.  
  
"Yes I'm coming home today.", said Jet.  
  
****************  
  
Serena showed the gang around the school and got to know them a little. Jet also told her that there are more people she would be introduced to, but it will be tomorrow after school. Everyone met Serena's friend that were in her lunch period.  
  
Serena told her friends that she wouldn't be attending the meeting today and that she had something very important to tell them tomorrow. Everyone splitted up and went their seperate ways. Serena and Jet began there walk home.  
  
Soon enough they were standing on the front porch of their house. Suddenly Jet became a little nervous.  
  
"Jet it's okay. Come on." sayed Serena hoping to reassure him. Serena turned the nob and walked in. She turned back to the door and grabbed her brother's hand who looked like he was gonna make run for it. She dragged him inside and heard her mother in the kitchen.  
  
Her father was on the couch with Tylor on his lap. She noticed that Sam wasn't in the room and that he was probably in his room or something. Once Tylor saw his sister he jumped off his daddy's lap and made his way to her.  
  
"Sawena!!!!!!", he shouted before he wrapped his little arms around his sister's legs. Serena smiled and picked him up. He suddenly lost his attention on Serena and looked towards the boy who was starring at him.  
  
"Who dat?", asked Tylor as he pointed a finger at the 'boy'. Serena smiled as she saw Jet blush a little.  
  
"That's Jet.", said Serena. Apon hearing that name there was a crash in the kitchen. Suddenly a women popped out from the kitchen with a wild look in he eyes. Soon her eyes landed on Jet and made a mad dash towards him.  
  
Jet took a step back in fear as the women finally came up to him and grabbed him up in a hug. Jet started to turn a funny little color of blue before his step father came to his aid. He unwrapped his wife's death grip and pulled her aside. Jet nearly collapsed from the air lose as he began gasping for air.  
  
Sam ran down the stairs after hearing glass shatter and went to see what was happening. When he came downstairs he saw his mother being held back by his father. He saw Serena holding Tylor as they were looking down at a boy who was on the floor gasping for air.  
  
"Um, what's going on?", asked an really confused Sammy. Mrs. Tskino got herself under control and helped Jet up who layed sprawled on the floor.  
  
"We need a family talk. Okay.", said Mrs. Tskino. They all nodded and sat down on the couch. Mr. Tskino turned off the tv before he sat down next to his wife.  
  
"Okay, first off, Sam and Tylor there's a brother you have that I've never told you about.", said Mrs. Tskino. Sam nodded his head for his mother to continue. He still didn't kow where this was going and who was this boy that look a 'lot' like Serena.  
  
"Well that brother of yours is right there and he's Serena's twin.", said Mrs. Tskino while pointing to Jet. Sam and Tylor looked at Jet and Sam's widened in disbelief. Jet looked around at everyone shyly as they stared back at him.  
  
"Well Somebody please say something", exclaimed Serena at the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So, Ken you have another son", said Mrs Tskino gleefully.  
  
"Um hi", said Jet weakly. Mrs Tskino got up and hugged her boy 'lightly' that she hadn't seen in years. She had tears streaming down her face as Jet slowly put his arms around his mother. After his mom let go, Mr. Tskino stood up and shook hands with Jet before giving him a brief hug. Tylor got off of his sister's lap and walked up to Jet.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tylor.", Said the one year old before he hugged Jet's legs. All that was left was Sam and all he did was sit there with an bewildered expression on his face. Soon he got up and walked up Jet and brought out a hand. Jet grabbed the hand and shook it tightly.  
  
"So now that we know each other, let's eat!!!!!!", exclaimed Serena before running into the kitchen. The others soon followed.  
  
"Does she do this all the time ?", whisperd Jet into his step fathers ear. The elder man nodded his head with a smile grazing his features.  
  
"All the time.", was his only reply. Luna sat on the stairs as she watched the sudden exchange.  
  
"The Lunarian Prince has finally arrived and so has his court.", said Luna as she joined the family for a good meal.  
  
Arthur: Well that's the end for know. It was a little whack but oh well. Sorry for the wait, but my computer was acting up. Any way!!!! I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to Review. Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. ^_~ 


	9. Chapter 8

"So now that we all know each other, let's eat!!!!!!", exclaimed Serena before running into the kitchen. The others soon followed.  
  
"Does she do this all the time?", whispered Jet into his step father's ear. The elder man nodded his head with a smile grazing his features.  
  
"All the time.", was his only reply. Luna sat on the stairs as she watched the sudden family exchange.  
  
"The Lunarian Prince has finally arrived and so has his court.", said Luna as she joined the family for a good meal.  
  
After the complete and happy family finished their meal, Serena, Jet and their father drove them to the warehouse to get Jet's things. Over the next week Jet will be moving into the attic, but since there's nothing in up there he'll be sleeping with Serena.  
  
As soon as they made it to the old warehouse they were greeted by darkness. 'Everyone must be hanging out' thought Jet as he collected his things and headed out towards the car. Once everything was put in the car neatly they drove off to go back home.  
  
As soon as they got home they unloaded everything and brought it up to the attic. Jet brought down some Pj's and changed in Serena's and Sam's bathroom. He came out wearing dark blue silk boxers and a white sleeveless under shirt.  
  
When he walked out of the bathroom he was greeted by Serena who was wearing dark green silk boxers and a black tank top which showed her stomach. Serena sat in a big blowup couch and was setting up her PS2. She turned around upon seeing Jet and waved for him to come over.  
  
"Come on and play.", said Serena as Jet sat down and picked up the game controller. Mrs. and Mr. Tuskino came to Serena's room when they heard some laughter. When they entered the room they saw the twins in the room playing away on the video came system. Serena jumped up out of the blowup seat and pointed to Jet with a finger and began to laugh.  
  
"Ha ha, I beat you again.", exclaimed Serena. Jet jumped out of his seat also.  
  
"Uh uh! Your cheating and you know it. Switch controllers right know.", yelled Jet angrily.  
  
"Aww. Your just being a sore loser. I'll switch controllers with you just to prove that you just suck at this game.", said Serena while switching controllers.  
  
"What ever.", was all that was said from Jet as the two began playing Tekken Tag Team Tournament. Yet again Serena was praising her glory and rubbing it into her sulking brother's face. The twins heard a laugh behind them and saw their parents in the door way.  
  
"You two are hilarious.", exclaimed Elaine, The twins mother. The two children blushed at being caught in their immature behavior.  
  
"Come on you guys, get ready for bed. You got school in the morning.", said Ken. The twins got up kissed their parents good night and went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. When they were finished Serena climbed in the bed and then looked at her blushing brother.  
  
"What?!?", asked Serena, slightly confused that he wasn't getting in the bed.  
  
"I'm sleeping in the same bed as you?", asked Jet. Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop being silly and jump in. I'm not going to bite", said Serena. Jet blushed a little deeper and then walked over to the bed. He climbed in and as his sister gave him a pillow. He laid down and his sister put her head on his chest and put an arm around his mid-torso. Jet put an arm around his sister and put his other arm behind his head.  
  
"You and your friends have to come over to the shrine after school tomorrow, all of them.", said Serena.  
  
"Alright, I'll call them in the morning.", said Jet.  
  
"Hey! Where's that talking cat of yours", asked Jet. Serena slightly shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know! I saw her at dinner, but after that she disappeared. Don't worry though she's always going out on her own.", said Serena.  
  
"Uh oh. I forgot to tell your parents about my hawk.", said Jet. Serena slightly frowned at her brother.  
  
"We can tell OUR parents that in the morning. And since when did you have a bird and does it talk and what's it's name?", asked Serena.  
  
"Well actually I got him about two years ago. Yes he can talk and his name is Soliloquy, but I call him Sol for short.", said Jet  
  
"Where is he and is he like your guardian like Luna is to me",asked Serena.  
  
"Yes he is my guardian and he likes to venture out at night.", said Jet. The twins talked for a while before they fell asleep together.  
  
*******************  
  
Luna ran over to Mina's house after dinner with the Tuskino's and climbed up a tree closest to Mina's room. Luna tapped at the window until Artemis came towards it.  
  
Artemis went back to Mina and got the girl awake. Mina groggily walked to the window and opened it up. Mina turned right back around and climbed into her bed and went to sleep. Luna jumped through the window and walked over to Artemis.  
  
"The Lunarian Prince is here and so is his court.", said Luna. Artemis nodded his head over the new found information.  
  
"So, this means more soldiers of justice and we'll be seeing Soliloquy soon also.", said Artemis. Luna nodded her head and prepared herself to sleep at Mina's.  
  
******************  
  
Jet woke up as he felt the sun's raise beam down on his face from the window. He looked down at his sister who was curled up on him. He heard a knock from the door and than his mother walked in. She smiled down at him and walked over.  
  
"Jet I need you to start wearing contacts so you won't transform into a werewolf like Serena.", said Elaine as she tried shake a sleepy Serena awake.  
  
"What?", asked Jet. Elaine sighed at his confusion and began to explain herself a little more.  
  
"You see Serena wears contacts so she won't transform out of anger. She also puts them on so she won't transform under the full moon.", said Elaine. "It's for safety of not hurting anyone, okay." Jet nodded his head before he began to speak.  
  
"Um mom. I have something to ask you and tell you.", said Jet.  
  
"Sure, shoot.", said Elaine as she began shaking Serena awake again.  
  
" I have a bird and I wanted to know if he could stay here?", asked Jet.  
  
"Yeah, of course he can. What else do you have to tell me?", asked Elaine.  
  
"Well can I have a lot of those contacts?", asked Jet. Elaine looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Why?", she asked.  
  
"Because my friends are werewolves too.", said Jet nervously. Elaine held an shocked expression. 'There's more of them', yelled Elaine to herself.  
  
"Um, of course honey. Go right ahead.", said Elaine. The women turned back to her daughter who just didn't want to get up.  
  
"Mom, let me handle this.", said Jet with a sly smirk. Elaine sat back in curiosity in seeing what her son was going to do. Jet lifted his hand that wasn't around Serena and brought it to her nose. He clamped his index finger and thumb to her nose to stop her oxygen supply.  
  
Serena's began shifting as her eyes shot wide opened . Jet let go of her nose and burst out in laughter along with his mother. Serena shot them a glare and punched Jet in the arm which seemed to make them laugh even louder. Ken came into the room to see what was going on.  
  
"What's so funny?", asked Ken. Serena shifted her eyes to him and pointed her index finger at her mother and brother.  
  
"Those two just tried to kill me.", growled Serena before she walked into the bathroom. Ken looked at his wife and step son in confusion. He turned around and walked out of the room mumbling 'I don't even want to know' before he closed the door.  
  
Jet and Elaine laughed even harder at his reaction. Soon they quieted down and they both went downstairs. Elaine went to start breakfast as Jet used the phone to call Jason on his cell phone. He told Jason about having everyone meet after school and that they were going over to the shrine for a talk.  
  
After he hung up the phone Jet went up to the attic and grabbed his school uniform that his mother washed for him. When he entered Serena's room he saw Serena was fully dressed and was combing out her hair. When she saw Jet she glared at him and went back to combing out her hair.  
  
Jet smirked at her attitude and walked into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When he was done Serena was putting in her contacts and saw her eyes flash gold before returning back to it's normal dark blue color. Jet walked up to his sister and draped an arm around his sister's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry okay. You just wouldn't get up.", Jet said with puppy dog eyes. Serena smiled before she handed him a pair of contacts. Jet put them on as he watched as his eyes flash reddish color.  
  
"Serena do you have any more contacts? I need some for my friends.", said Jet. Serena walked over to her dresser and opened up a side draw to the dresser. She had several dozen cases of contacts and she asked how much does he need. He replied with 8 of them and put them all in his book bag. The two walk down the stairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast. 


	10. Chapter 9

Arthur: Thanks for all of the REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
After a good meal, the Tuskino twins left for a boring day at school. During their walk and small conversation Jet saw a bird flying around in the distance. 'That bird looks familiar', Jet thought. On closer inspection he saw that it was his bird. Jet stopped walking and turned towards his hawk.  
  
"Sol! Down here.", Jet yelled. The bird turned towards him and swooped down to Jet's raised arm. Serena heard Jet yell and turned around to see that her brother had stopped walking. She then she saw a beautiful black hawk come down and land on Jet's outstretched arm.  
  
"Hey Sol.", said Jet as the hawk squawked and nipped at Jet's ear lightly. Jet smiled and pet Sol's long shiny black feathers. Serena walked up to Jet as she saw her familiar looking moon cat.  
  
"Luna!", exclaimed Serena as she scooped up her feline friend. Luna jumped into her princess's arms happily and purred in delight when Serena scratched behind her ears. How she loved it when Serena did that. Jet and Sol turned to Luna and Serena upon the call.  
  
"Well hello Soliloquy.", said Luna to her long time friend.  
  
"Nice to see you to Luna.", exclaimed the bird with happiness evident in his deep voice. Jet and Serena looked at their guardians in surprise.  
  
"You know each other!!!", yelled the twins in unison. The two guardians smiled up at them.  
  
"Of course we do.", said Luna.  
  
"We were good friends on the moon and advisors of the queen.", said Sol.  
  
"On the moon and a queen?", asked Jet in confusion. Luna and Sol sighed because they owed a long explanation to Serena and Jet.  
  
"Don't worry Jet all will be explained at the meeting today.", said Luna. Jet nodded and turned to Serena.  
  
"So Luna, where were you last night. You just disappeared after dinner.", said Serena.  
  
"I went to Artemis's house.", said Luna. Serena put up a sly smile.  
  
"Awwwww. You went to see your boyfriend", said Serena in a high pitched voice. Luna blushed slightly.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend", replied Luna suddenly having an interest at looking towards the ground.  
  
"Serena stop teasing your cat. We're going to be late for school if we don't get going.", exclaimed Jet. Serena looked at her watch then at the two advisors.  
  
"We'll see you guys at the meeting in the Shrine. Everyone will be there for an important talk.", said Serena as she and Jet took off down the street. Sol then looked at Luna.  
  
"So, how's your boyfriend Artemis?", asked in a annoying tease like voice Sol.  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!.", growled Luna as the two advisors made their way down the street. Luna started chasing after Sol as he continued to tease the poor cat.  
  
******************  
  
Jet and Serena took off in top speed dodging people from left to right. Soon they made it to school and didn't slow their pace until they made it to their lockers. They took out their needed materials and ran into class before the bell rang.  
  
*******************  
  
Everyone sat anxiously for the end bell to ring, especially the nine students who had a certain meeting to attend. As soon as the bell rang, those nine students were the first ones out the door. They rushed down the school steps until they were on the sidewalk outside the school.  
  
The group of nine was soon met by a group of four that look to be around Amara and Michelle's age. The bigger group walked over to the smaller and older group, as they were waved over.  
  
"Hey guy's!", exclaimed Jet as he saw his other friends. Serena stayed back with her Senshi, as the rest of the group moved forward towards the unknown people. Jet turned around and brought his sister and her friends forward.  
  
"Um guy's these are the people that you weren't introduced yet", said Jet. Jet began to point everyone out as he began to introduce all five of them.  
  
The first one was a boy who had short raven hair and violet colored eyes. "This is Matt", said Jet. Matt smiled and greeted the girls.  
  
The second was another boy with chocolate brown hair and green eyes. "This is Keith.", said Jet. Jet looked down at the girls and then gave them a curt nod.  
  
Next stood a boy with dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. "This is Andre'', replied Jet. Andre broke out into a smile and slightly bowed.  
  
The next male had blond hair and bright blue eyes. "And this Lee", finished Jet. The boy grinned and waved a 'hello'.   
  
Another male stood next to Lee and he had short black hair and amthyest colored eyes. "Hi, I'm Matt.  
  
The last person standing was a female stood out from behind the older people in which the Sailor Senshi didn't even see. She had rich black hair and midnight blue eyes. She as well looked to be eleven "And this is Amanda."  
  
Serena and her Senshi smiled and replied with an cheerful greeting.  
  
"Alright, My name is Serena, the one with blue hair is Ami, The one with the blonde hair is Mina and the one with the brown hair is Lita." said Serena.  
  
"Come on guy's we have to get to the shrine before Rei looses her temper.", exclaimed Mina with a look of horror playing upon her features. Serena turned towards the group and smiled.  
  
"Come on, let get going.", said Serena as she began to make her way towards the shrine. Everyone looked at each other and before they began following Serena.  
  
Soon they made it to the shrine and saw Amara, Michelle and Hotaru leaning on the side of Amara's sports car talking. Rei was sweeping down steps of her shrine in her red and white priestess robes. Soon she began scolding Grandpa Hino for running around girls like he still 'got it.' Darien stood by the beautiful garden at the Shinto shrine, marveling the roses.   
  
Amara turned around when she saw a flash of silver from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hey kitten, what's up.", replied Amara cheerfully. Hotaru and Michelle turned around. Upon seeing their princess. Michelle flashed a warm smile and Hotaru rushed to Serena and jumped into her welcoming arms.  
  
Serena laughed and gave the girl a tight hug before setting her down. Serena ruffled Hotaru's hair before the young girl latched onto Serena's hand. Serena walked over to Amara and Michelle who were laughing at the little girl's antics.  
  
The rest of the group followed Serena closely. "Um, this is Amara and Michelle.", said Serena. Rei saw her friends and decided to join them and leave her poor grandpa alone.  
  
"Oh and this is Rei, Darien and Hotaru.", said Serena to the group of people who didn't know them. Amara, Rei, Hotaru and Michelle smiled at the group before Serena continued. Darien moved towards Serena and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed when she saw Jet's eyes scanning over Darien; sizing him up. Serena turned and went to introduce everyone.  
  
"Okay, now this is Jason, Tray, Keith, Mark, Andre, Amanda, Devin, Lee, and lastly my brother Jet. said Serena pointing them out individually. Amara's, Michelle's, Hotaru's and Rei's eye's widened in shock.  
  
"BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!", They yelled in unison. Serena and all of the werewolves winced at the yell.  
  
"Yes her brother.", replied Luna who was running up the street with Artemis. Sol was following them in the air.  
  
Luna jumped into Serena's arm's as did Artemis to Mina. Sol swooped down and landed on Jet's shoulder gracefully.  
  
"Great more talking animals", muttered Keith earning a sharp look from Sol and a nudge to the stomach by Tray.  
  
"Anyway", said Artemis. "We all need to have a talk."  
  
The group nodded and walked up the many stairs of the shrine. Grandpa Hino stood at the top and greeted them before he did a double take at Matt. The old man recognized him but didn't know were he had seen him.  
  
The group entered the a large room which was very spaced out and comfortable for them all to sit down. Everyone looked towards the three guardians before they began to speak.  
  
"Well........", started Sol.  
Arthur: I'm going to end it right there!!!!! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had some writer's block and everything I wrote down just didn't sound right. Anyway I'll try to get a new chapter out soon so PUH-LEAZE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters in this fic  
The group entered the a large room which was very spaced out and comfortable for them all to sit down. Everyone looked towards the three guardians before they began to speak.  
  
"Well........", started Sol.  
  
"Well what?", exclaimed Andre impatiently. Sol glared at the boy and than continued.  
  
"Well, um, Luna?", remarked Sol. Luna rolled her eyes before she turned to the large group.  
  
"To put it simply, you the sailor Senshi are related to the people you just met.", said Luna. She looked around the room at the blank stares which their eyes soon widened in shock.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!", the Senshi exclaimed. The Werewolves winced and covered their ears at the shout as the looked over towards the girls and man.  
  
"Alright, I tell you who you are related to okay." said Sol. The group nodded anxiously becoming excited.  
  
"Alright Michelle, Tray is your younger brother; Mina, Lee is your older brother; Ami, Andre is your older brother; Rei, Matt is your older brother; Lita, Keith is your older brother; Amara, Devin is your younger brother, Hotaru, Mark is your older brother, Darien, Amanda is your little sister. Oh, and Jason your sister, Setsuna isn't here." replied Sol.  
  
Everyone kind of just sat their and stared at their new found relative. The guardians sighed before they shouted:  
  
"WHY DON"T YOU ALL GET UP AND GREET EACHOTHER."  
  
The group snapped out of their reverie and went to sit next to their brother or sister. Everyone started talking and began to get to know each other. Jason looked around with a frown at not having some one he can meet.  
  
Suddenly a black portal began to form and a figure began to form. Setsuna stepped out of the portal, dressed in her Senshi form. She looked at Jason and smiled when she saw him. He walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and stared into the red eyes that matched his own.  
  
He pushed himself forward and wrapped his arms around his sister. Setsuna smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"I thought I wasn't going to meet you," whispered Jason. Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Well I wouldn't let that happen" she replied. Luna cleared her throat to interrupt the family reunion.  
  
"All right everyone know I must tell you about the past from the Silver Millennium", stated Luna. Everyone listened about their past and found out about their birth right.  
  
Luna and Artemis did a back flip as Sol swirled around in a circle. The group stared at them in curiosity. When they were done their was a light glow before several objects began to form. They were necklaces and they had designs all over them.  
  
"These are advanced transformation brooches.", said Luna as the guardians began to hand them out to everyone. The guys got one with the shape of a sword and the girls got the shape of wings. The all had their respective planetary symbols on them with the respective planetary colors as well.  
  
Serena looked at her's and than at Jet's. Theirs were slightly different from the others, but they were the prince and princess.  
  
"So we are going to have a different transformation right?", asked Serena.  
  
"Yes", said Artemis.  
  
"Sweet!!", shouted Serena before she suddenly did a back flip. " Now I don't have to wear that ugly short skirt anymore." Serena looked around and blushed in embarrassment as everyone stared at her.  
  
"Um. Sorry", she murmured under her breath before she sat down as her hands covered her red face. Jet laughed and patted her on the back.  
  
"Now Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, I need you to pull out your transformation brooches or um, roses.", said Artemis. The all did as they were told.  
  
"Now I need for you to concentrate and mend both of the brooches or um, *cough* roses together.", said Artemis.  
  
They did as they were told as their planetary insignia's appeared on their foreheads. The room glowed for about five minutes before it faded as the brooches mended.  
  
"Now Jet here.", Luna did another back flip and a crystal appeared. It looked exactly like Serena's crystal. Luna handed it to Jet who now held it in his hands.  
  
"Serena, I need you to take yours off.", said Luna. Serena took off her crystal that was on the front of the bow from her school uniform.  
  
"Now I need both of you to concentrate and mend your brooches and crystals together.", said Luna.  
  
Jet and Serena closed their eyes as their moon insignia's beamed on their foreheads. The crystals mended with their new brooches. Serena and Jet opened their eyes and looked at their necklace. Their crystals shrunk in size laid in the middle of the crescent moon on the necklace.  
  
"Hey Luna. Since when was there two crystals?", asked Serena. "Cause from my memories I only remember mom only having one crystal."  
  
"Well actually, when your mother used her crystal to send you guys to the future, the crystal split in half so both of you can have one.", replied Luna. Serena nodded her head in notification that she understood.  
  
"Oh Ami, did you finish the communicators?", asked Luna. Ami nodded her head yes before she pulled them out of her book bag. She pulled out a nine communicators and handed them to the new members of the sailor team.  
  
"This are communicators, so we can call for help when there is a youma attack.", said Ami. Everyone who didn't have one grabbed one and tucked it in their pockets. " You must carry it where ever you go."  
  
Luna and Artemis informed the group about the enemy and how strong they were getting. Once the meeting was over, everyone began to talk with each other to get to know each other better. To learn about each others past until everyone had to get ready to leave since school was in the morning.  
  
"Wait !", exclaimed Jet. The group turned around and stared down at Jet.  
  
"I have to give you something", said Jet as he took the contacts that were in his book bag out. He handed it out to each of the werewolves who didn't have one.  
  
"You have to wear them everyday.", said Jet.  
  
"For what", asked Amanda.  
  
"So you won't transform under the moon or when you get angry.", replied Jet. The group nodded and headed out towards the door. Everyone left and said that they'll all meet up at the Crown Arcade tomorrow after school.  
  
Arthur: Finished another chapter. Hoped you liked. Please Review!!!! ^_~ 


	12. Chapter 11

Arthur: Here's another chappy! Sorry if the last few chapters sucked, but I was running out of ideas. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters in this fic!  
Darien and Amanda exited the shrine and hopped into Darien's car and drove off down the street to go and get Amanda's stuff from the ware house. Amara, Michelle, Tray, Devin, Jason, Mark, Setsuna, and Hotaru followed suit and went into Amara's car and drove down to the ware house just like Darien.  
  
Mina, Artemis, Andre, Lee, Amy, Lita and Keith decided to go home before they went to get their things. Rei and Matt stayed at the temple to talk to their grandpa.  
  
Serena bent down and picked up Luna as Sol positioned himself on Jet's shoulder. The twins waved goodbye to Rei and Matt before they too left to go home.  
  
****************  
  
Lita and Keith walked into an apartment where Lita lived by herself. The two silently walked into an elevator and up to the third floor. Lita took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the apartment door.  
  
The duo walked through the door as Lita turned on the lights. It was a rather nice apartment with a large kitchen, living room with a fire place and large television. Their were two bedrooms with one being Lita's; the other a guest bedroom and there was one bathroom.  
  
The apartment was fairly neat and nicely furnished. Lita looked up at Keith as the young man looked around the room approvingly.  
  
"So, do you like?", asked Lita shyly. Keith looked at his little sister and than smiled.  
  
"Yes it's very nice.", replied Keith.  
  
"Um, where is our parents?", asked Keith suddenly. Lita shifted uncomfortably not wanting to tell him about their parents death.  
  
"Well Keith, maybe you should sit down for this.", said Lita. Keith looked at her questioningly not liking the tone of voice. Keith sat down in a fairly comfortable seat and looked up at his sister. Lita sighed as she sat in a chair across from him and began fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
"Well, they are um, I don't know how to tell you this.", replied Lita fumbling over her words.  
  
"Just tell me already.", replied Keith impatiently.  
  
"They're dead.", replied Lita. Keith's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at Lita.  
  
"What?!?", replied Keith not believing what came out of her mouth. Lita sighed as she remembered her parents funeral.  
  
"They died in a plane crash coming home from a business trip.", replied Lita as she let some tears slide down her face. She hadn't cried since that day when she found out that they had died. She kept up all her pain inside and left it in a little corner in the back of her mind.  
  
Now the pain she had kept suppressed for so long were now resurfacing. Lita was snapped from her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her. She looked up to see Keith giving her a hug with tears of his own pouring down his face.  
  
Lita wrapped her arms around her brother taking in his comfort. The two sat there holding each other and mourned over their parent's death. Soon Lita let go of Keith and wiped the tears from her eyes and soon Keith's eyes.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get your stuff and come back to fix dinner.", replied Lita as she sat up. "Then we can talk about where you've been all these years." Keith smiled as he stood up and held out a hand for Lita. Lita gladly took it and they both walked out the door towards the ware house.  
  
******************  
  
Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Setsuna, Jason, Tray and Mark pilled up in Amara's sports car. Amara and Michelle sat in the front as the rest sat in the back. For the lack of room Hotaru sat on Marks's lap as Jason sat on Setsuna's lap. Tray being the lucky one didn't have anyone sitting on him or had to sit on anyone.  
  
They sat quietly as they pulled up the ware house. They got of the car as they saw Darien pulling out with his car. He saw them and beeped his horn in greetings as he speed off towards his apartment.  
  
The group entered the dusty old ware house to gather up everything that was needed. Once everything was gathered up, they put it into the trunk and pilled up back into the car. Amara stepped on the gas petal and took off down the street.  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna giggled as everyone in the back held onto the closes thing they could grab for dear life. Michelle smiled at the look of horror that they displayed on their faces, as Amara smirked, looking into the review mirror.  
  
Once they reached the house or rather the mansion, the group in the back faces turned from pure horror to complete awe. They had never seen a house so big, and they were going to be living in it.  
  
"You like?", asked Michelle with a smile. The group nodded their head enthusiastically which caused Hotaru to giggle again and Setsuna to smile. The group got out their belongings and were ushered inside of the large house.  
  
When they entered the house their mouths dropped wide open. If they thought the outside of the house was nice than there were no words to express the inside. It was just plain beautiful.  
  
"Wow, where going to be living here?", asked Tray as he looked around the house in amazement.  
  
"Yes you are.", chirped in Amara.  
  
"Come on let's show you to your bedrooms.", said Michelle.  
  
"Alright. Hotaru can take Mark, Michelle you take Tray, Setsuna take Jason, and I'll take Devin.", replied Amara as the group split into their groups. The group went up the stairs and into four separate rooms and they all closed the doors behind them.  
  
*************  
  
Tray looked around his huge bedroom and he sat on the king sized bed. He bounced lightly on it to check it's softness, until he heard a soft giggle. Tray looked up to his older sister who had a hand covering her mouth to hide her laughter.  
  
Tray lightly blushed and stared at his shoes. Michelle calmed herself down and put up a smile and sat on the bed next to Tray. Tray stared into his sister's eyes before he started to talk.  
  
"So, where's our parents?" asked Tray. Michelle sighed because she knew it was coming.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know.", replied Michelle.  
  
"How come?", asked Tray.  
  
"Well we stopped talking to each other.", said Michelle as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"Why?", asked Tray.  
  
"Because they didn't accept me", replied Michelle. Tray raised an eyebrow in confusion as he stared up at his sister.  
  
"I don't understand.", replied Tray. Michelle sighed again as she turned to look into her confused brother's eyes.  
  
"They didn't accept me being gay.", replied Michelle. Tray nodded his head before he looked back at his sister.  
  
"But don't they love you? I mean if they did shouldn't they accept you for who you are?", asked Tray.  
  
"I know, but they didn't accept it and they kicked me out and that's when I met Amara. After that I haven't spoken to them.", replied Michelle sadly. Tray wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
"Well I accept you Michelle and it doesn't matter when you found out about me, all that matters is that your hear with me now.", replied Tray. Michelle smiled as tears traveled down her face.  
  
"Thank you.", whispered Michelle as she wrapped her arms around Tray in a tight loving hug.  
  
"So you knew about me being born and all?," asked Tray. Michelle smiled.   
  
"Of course I did. I used to play with you all the time, that is until you were kidnapped. That's when things started to fall apart." replied Michelle. Tray smile.  
  
"Well, I'm back, and there is no way of getting ride of me." replied Tray with a laugh.  
  
****************  
  
Hotaru entered a large room which was going to be her brother's. Mark walked into the room with large eyes as he checked the place out. Hotaru sat on Mark's bed and stared intently at the boy. Mark, feeling the stare turned to look at Hotaru in the eyes.  
  
"What?", replied Mark with a smile.  
  
"Nothing.", replied Hotaru as she looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Mark smiled and sat on the bed next to Hotaru.  
  
"So, um how come you living here with Amara, Setsuna and Michelle?", questioned Mark. Hotaru stared at her brother with haunted filled eyes. Mark shrunk back a little before he regained his posture. Hotaru sighed lightly before she began her story.  
  
"Well mom died when she gave birth to me. So it was just me and daddy for a while. But one day dad was in his lab doing his weird experiments as usual, but that day he had mixed the wrong chemicals together. Their was a loud explosion and I went down to dad's laboratory." Hotaru paused as she shuttered slightly.  
  
There was smoke everywhere and there were bits of fire here and there. I looked all over the place and called out his name, but I received no answer. And than I saw a hand underneath some debris. I rushed over and pulled all of the debris off to find that it was dad. I checked his pulse, but I found none.", whispered Hotaru with tears in her eyes.  
  
She looked up at Mark who had tears of his own making trails down his cheeks. Mark lifted out his arms for Hotaru to climb into. Hotaru accepted and rushed into her brother's welcoming arms. They stayed like that for a while until Hotaru continued.  
  
"I ran upstairs to get the telephone and I dialed up 9-1-1 to get help. After I told them what happened I went back down to the lab with daddy. I stayed down their until the paramedics came and took him away. When I made it to the hospital they said that they couldn't help him. I had no family except for Michelle-mama who is my God Mother. So she took me in and I lived with her and Amara-papa ever since.", replied Hotaru as she broke down in a fit of tears.  
  
Mark held onto the girl as she cried over the death of her father. Mark let the hot tears pour down his face as he comforted his little sister, Hotaru.  
  
***************  
  
Amara helped her little brother into her new bedroom. She smiled in amusement at her shocked expression as she looked over her new bedroom.  
  
"So I guess you like your bedroom?", asked Amara. Devin nodded his head and than looked shyly up at Amara. The boy sat down on a bed as Amara walked over and sat beside him.  
  
"You want to ask me something don't you?", asked Amara as she looked at Devin. Devin sighed.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. Where's our parents?", asked Devin. Amara shifted a little bit at the blunt question before she stared down at her shoes.  
  
"Okay, um… I don't know.", said Amara. Devin looked up at his sister in confusion.  
  
"How can you not know?", asked Devin incredulously. Amara sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"They kicked me out of their home because they didn't like the fact that I was gay.", replied Amara. The boy lightly frowned and looked up at his sister.  
  
"So they just kicked you out?", exclaimed Devin shocked. Amara nodded her head 'yes' as she remembered the constant arguments with her parents. Amara was shocked when she felt two pairs of arm's wrapping themselves around her. Amara looked down at the boy as the smiled up at her.  
  
"I don't care if you like girls or anything, I'll still care about you none-the-less", replied Devin and smiled. Amara smiled at them and returned the tight hug.  
  
"Thanks.", whispered Amara.  
  
"Hey, did you know that you have a brother?," asked Devin. Amara smiled.  
  
"Of course I did, but then you were kidnapped and we couldn't find you. S o we had to move on," replied Amara. "Bun now your back, and I'm not letting you out of my site."  
  
**************  
  
Setsuna brought her little brother Jason to his room. He kept a tight hold onto her hand to make sure she wasn't going to disappear. Upon entering the room, Jason's eyes widened at the size of his room.  
  
He released his death grip on his sister's hand and moved towards is bed. He threw himself down upon it and sighed at it's softness, he hadn't slept in a bed in a long time. He sighed happily, he was going to really like it here.  
  
He raised his head when he felt the bed shifting. His moved beside him and laid down next to him. The stayed silent and then looked at each other. Setsuna suddenly turned over and began to tickle her brother, in which she had done to Hotaru so many times.  
  
***************   
  
Amanda hopped into the front seat of Darien's car. Darien jumped into the driver's seat and started up the car. He drove away from the shrine as he made his way to ware house.  
  
When he made it to the ware house, he helped his sister bring out stuff and put it into his car trunk. The duo got back into the car and began pulling away.  
  
When Darien pulled out he saw Amara and the rest off the gang getting out of the car. Darien smiled and beeped his horn in greetings before he sped off towards his apartment.  
  
The car drive was rather quiet, so Darien put on the radio. Darien parked his car into the parking lot and ushered Amanda to the elevator. The elevator went up to the 6th floor before the two were in the hallway.  
  
They walked down along the halls until they reached the right door. Darien took out his keys and unlocked his door before entering. Darien turned on the lights as Amanda put down her things. The two looked around the nice apartment which looked very similar to Lita's.  
  
Darien escorted the Amanda to her new bedroom and helped her put away her things. When they were finished they sat down in front of the big screen TV.  
  
"So Darien, how's our parents?" asked Amanda. Darien's head snapped towards his sister at the question. He had expected her to ask the question, but so soon and so....bluntly. It just totally caught him off guard.  
  
"W-w-w-what?", asked Darien dumbly. Amanda laughed at his expression and reply.  
  
"I said, how's our parents.", asked Amanda again. Darien sat up in his seat and turned off the television. Amanda's smile disappeared at the sudden seriousness Darien displayed.  
  
"What happened to them?", asked Amanda hoping that her parents weren't dead.  
  
"They're are, um, well, dead", stammered Darien. Amanda's eyes widened in surprise that her assumption she hoped wasn't the case wound up being correct. Her parents where dead. Amanda felt tears run down her face as she stared at Darien. Darien cursed under his breath for saying it like that. He got up and sat in beside Amanda and enveloped her into a tight hug.  
  
"They died in a car crash" started Darien. "It was my birthday and I guess we were coming home when our father lost control of the wheel. The car went off of a cliff killing them instantly. I went to the hospital and I was told that I had amnesia. So I never knew I had a sister or any other family in that case. The doctors didn't even mention about me having a sister.", explained Darien.  
  
Darien had some tears of his own, but he kept them in check. He had to keep strong for his sister and give her comfort. Amanda cried into Darien's chest as Darien murmured words of comfort. Soon the two of them fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
***************  
  
Mina walked down the street with Artemis in her arms. She had Lee on the left side of her. They walked down the street quietly until Lee broke the air of silence.  
  
"So Mina, how's mom and dad?",asked Lee. Mina sighed to herself.  
  
"How should I know.", replied Mina. The boy raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Lee.  
  
"What I mean is that I never see them anymore. They're always on business trips and vacations that they don't want me to attend.", replied Mina.  
  
"So, who takes care of you?", asked Lee in concern. Mina sighed again as she looked down at the sleeping white cat in her arms.  
  
"Artemis.", replied Mina. Lee's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Are you serious!",exclaimed Lee in shock and surprise. Mina nodded her head showing that she was telling the truth. Lee draped their arms over his sister's shoulders.  
  
"Well that's going to change.", replied Lee. Mina raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she looked up at her brother.  
  
"Since you got me, I'll be watching over you and I'll always be here to protect you.", replied Lee. Mina grinned up at her brother as tears welled up into her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Lee.", exclaimed Mina.  
  
"No prob", replied Lee. The two walked to Mina house which is now Lee's new home. It was a rather large house with many antique throughout the house. The Lee looked around in amazement. The house looked like a miniature museum, not a home.  
  
Mina smiled at his expressions as she brought him up the steps. She showed him to his room which made his eyes widened if possible, even more.  
  
After Mina showed him around the house they left again to go towards the ware house to get their things. But before they left, Mina set Artemis on the bed and ran out the door to catch up to her brother.  
  
****************  
  
Amy and Andre walked home taking in the comforting silence. They both came up to a rather large and a expensive looking apartment.  
  
Andre whistled in amazement as he looked around the first floor. Amy lightly giggled as she ushered her brother to the elevator. They exited the elevator when it reached the 8th floor.  
  
Amy took out a key from her back pocket. She put the key in the key whole and unlocked the door. Amy pushed the door opened to be met by lights.  
  
Surprised Amy looked around the house save her mother's bedroom. When she reached her mother's room, there slept her mother in her large bed. Amy smiled and walked over to her mother as Andre stayed back and watched.  
  
Amy shook her mother lightly as the elder woman opened up her eyes groggily. The woman rubbed her eyes tiredly before she sat up to look at Amy.  
  
"What is it Amy?", asked Ms. Mizuno. Amy smiled at her mother as the woman looked back at her daughter in curiosity.  
  
"What are you smiling about?", asked Ms. Mizuno slightly smiling herself. Amy's smile turned into a grin as she point to the doorway where Andre stood.  
  
"There's someone here to see you.", replied Amy. Ms. Mizuno looked towards the doorway as her eyes slightly widened in shock.  
  
"Andre?", whispered Ms. Mizuno as tears welled up into her eyes. Andre slightly nodded his head before his mother got off the bed and hugged her son tightly.  
  
Mrs. Mizuno cried as she held her baby boy tightly. Amy smiled lightly as she to joined into the family hug. The three of them stayed like that for a long time before they reluctantly let go of each other. The three of them had tears in their eyes as they all sat on Ms. Mizuno's bed as they began to have a mother-daughter-son type talk.  
  
*****************  
  
After everyone had left the Shrine, Rei and Matt stared at each other for a moment. Rei broke the trance and turned towards the shrine doors and entered.  
  
Rei screeched slightly as Matt rushed in to see what had happened. Rei and her grandfather lay on the floor with their limbs entangled with each other.  
  
Matt burst out laughing at the funny scene as the two tried to get themselves off the floor. Rei glared at Matt the whole time as Grandpa Hino was laughing hysterically.  
  
Matt finally controlled his laughter and helped his sister up from the floor. When Rei was up Matt helped up Grandpa Hino as the old man thanked him kindly.  
  
Their was an uncomfortable silence which was soon broken by Rei.  
  
"Um, grandpa, this is Matt.",said Rei.  
  
"Hello" replied Matt as he shook the old man's hand tightly. Matt shivered slightly as Grandpa Hino began to stare at him intently.  
  
"Grandpa..... grandpa.......GRANDPA!!!",exclaimed Rei impatiently. The old man looked towards his hot tempered granddaughter sheepishly.  
  
"Yes Rei.", Rei smiled as the attention was brought to her.  
  
"Their is something else I have to tell you.", replied Rei.  
  
"Which is?", questioned Grandpa Hino.  
  
"That Matt is your grandson and my brother.", said Rei happily.  
  
THUMP!!  
  
"GRANDPA!!!!", exclaimed Rei as her grandpa dropped to the floor. She bent down next to him worriedly as did Matt. Matt check the man over to make sure he was alright.  
  
"Well, what's wrong?", questioned Rei. Matt smiled which made Rei angry. 'How can he smile when his grandfather just drop to the floor heedlessly.', thought Rei.  
  
"He's fine, he just passed out. I guess the surprise got to him', said Matt as he lifted his grandfather off of the floor. Rei lifted herself off the floor as well and showed Matt were to put her grandfather.  
  
After they had got the man comfortable, Rei and Matt left the shrine to collect Matt's things from the ware house.  
  
***************  
  
Amara let got of her little brother and looked at him slightly. She stood to her feet and turned towards them.  
  
"Come on and let's get something to eat.", said Amara. Devin jumped off of the bed and grabbed one of Amara's hands. He smiled happily and pulled the tall blonde out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
***********  
  
Michelle unraveled her arms from her brother and wiped away the tears from her eyes of joy. She smiled down at him as he too smiled.  
  
"I'm hungry, what about you?", asked Michelle. Tray nodded his head and bounced off of his bed. Michelle lightly giggled at his antics.  
  
"I'm really hungry. Come on Michelle. Tray grabbed one of Michelle's hands and pulled her off of the bed. He dragged her out of the room and into the hallway where they met Amara and Devin.  
  
***********  
  
Mark pulled back from Hotaru slightly and watched the little girl sniffle a couple of times. Mark smiled at her and wiped away Hotaru's tears. Mark soon wiped away his own tears and was kind of surprised when Hotaru gave him a bear hug.  
  
Hotaru climbed off of her brother and smiled up at Mark. Hotaru raised out a hand and held it out for Mark to take.  
  
"Come on Mark, I'm hungry.", said Hotaru. Mark grinned and grabbed a hold of Hotaru's small hand. Hotaru pulled Mark off of the bed and tugged the boy into the hall.  
  
Amara, Michelle, Tray and Devin were already outside in the hallway. They smiled in greetings towards Mark and Hotaru.  
  
*************  
  
Setsuna and Jason laughed and giggled at each other as they laughed and tickled each other. They stopped and smiled at each other.  
  
"Come on and let's go eat," replied Setsuna. Jason nodded and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" exclaimed Jason. The two got off the bed and exited the bedroom. Upon leaving, they were met with the rest of the gang outside of the door.  
  
"Let's go eat," said Tray. Everyone nodded in agreement and went downstairs. Hotaru, Michelle, and Setsuna went into the kitchen to prepare a meal as Amara, Tray, Devin and Jason went into the living room to watch the sports channel.  
  
When the girls were done, everyone sat down for a nice home cooked meal. They had a few discussions over little things.  
  
When the meal was over Amara and the boys cleaned up the kitchen. The group sat lounged in the living room and watched television for a couple of hours.  
  
Since there was school tomorrow they had to go to bed to rise early the next morning.  
  
***********  
  
Darien woke up form his little slumber and looked down at his sister. The kid was cuddled into him which made Darien smile a genuine smile. He looked down at his watch which blared 6:30pm.  
  
"I got to make dinner.",whispered Darien. He quietly and slowly slipped himself out from the teen he was holding and made his way to the kitchen. Before he entered, he looked back towards the couch and saw Amanda's head lean against the sofa as she slept.  
  
Darien went into the kitchen and smiled as he brewed up something to eat. Amanda woke up a little while later after smelling something good coming from the kitchen.  
  
She looked at looked around before they got off of the comfortable couch and entered the kitchen. When entering the kitchen she saw Darien cooking over the hot stove mixing some stuff together.  
  
Amanda went to the cabinets and pulled out some plates and silverware. Darien turned around surprised, he hadn't thought she would have awoken so soon.  
  
Darien smiled as the child set the table and then went over and helped him fix the rest of dinner. Soon the reunited family of two sat down and scarified down the well cooked meal.  
  
Darien and Amanda went into Darien's room and talked as much as they knew about their past. Soon the duo let sleep consume them and unconsciously fell asleep in Darien's room.  
  
************  
  
Lita and Keith went to the old ware house and gathered up Keith's things. Lita talked to Keith about the great sites in Tokyo. Their topic soon went to cooking and how great they were at it.  
  
Lita and Keith passed by Mina and Lee on the way out. They waved to each other in greetings before they parted.  
  
Lita and Keith went off to the apartment and than left again to buy some groceries. When the two returned home they had a little cooking feast. They blushed in embarrassment as they made way too much food, but decided to save the left over for their friends.  
  
The two talked for a little while before they fell in to a deep sleep for the remainder of the night.  
  
************  
  
Mina and Lee went to the ware house not before they met up with Keith and Lita. They waved happily to each other before they went their separate ways.  
  
The group of two gathered the material and dropped the things off at their house. The two teenagers went to an restaurant to eat because for one they couldn't cook, even if their lives depended on it  
  
They ate their fair share of their food and went home to get a good nights rest.  
  
************  
  
Amy, Andre and Ms. Mizuno had a long talk with each other. They caught up on the old things and Amy confessed about her being a Sailor Sensei.  
  
Ms. Mizuno wasn't surprised considering that she knew the whole time. The mother and two children family went out to dinner just like Mina and her brother. They had a great time and left to go home and get some sleep.  
  
************  
  
Rei and Matt left the Shrine soon after they got their grandfather to his bedroom to rest. The brother and sister duo left to gather Matt's things and than prepare dinner.  
  
Rei and Matt talked about shrines and about their abilities. They soon arrived at the ware house and picked up Matt's things.  
  
Matt and Rei made it home and Rei showed Matt where he was going to sleep. They fixed up dinner and set food aside for Grandpa Hino for when he was to awake.  
  
The two teens went to the great fire and sat in front of it and began to have a casual conversation. Soon they fell asleep in front of the blazing fire, taking in the comfortable warmth it provided.  
  
Arthur: Well I finished another chapter which I think is my longest! Anyway sorry for the sucky chapters, but I couldn't think up any good stuff for the moment. I hope this chapter makes up for it!! Puh-leaze review me to tell me what you think! Peace ^_~ 


	13. Chapter 12

Michelle was sleeping comfortably in Amara's arms as she shifted in her sleep. She lazily opened up her aqua colored eyes. She looked over towards the alarm clock to see what time it was. She stared at the little mermaid clock which read 6:30 am.  
  
"6:30.", mumbled Michelle as she turned over and cuddled back into Amara's arms. Suddenly Michelle shot up from the bed and stared at the clock with wide eyes.  
  
"HOLY CRAP IT'S 6:30.", yelled Michelle as she jumped out of the bed. Amara woke up startled as she looked up at a frantic Michelle.  
  
"What's wrong?", asked Amara as she began to snuggle back under the warm covers. Michelle turned back to her lover and snatched the covers from her.  
  
"It's 6:30 and we only have an half an hour to get ready.", exclaimed Michelle. Amara shot up from the bed with a shocked face.  
  
"6:30!! HOLY CRAP!", yelled Amara as she to jumped out of the bed. Michelle ran into the bathroom before Amara could reach it and slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
"MICHELLE! OPEN UP!", yelled Amara as she banged on the door.  
  
"No! You go and wake up everyone else while I get ready.", said Michelle behind the bathroom door. Amara grumbled something under her breath before she ran out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She ran to Mark's room which was the closest.  
  
"Mark!", yelled Amara as she pounded on the boy's door.  
  
"What!", was the sleepy reply from the young teen.  
  
"It's 6:30 GET UP", yelled Amara as she ran to Tray's bedroom. The only reply that was heard from Mark was a yelp as the young teen started throwing things around his room to find his clothing.  
  
Amara stopped in front of Tray's room , Jason's Setsuna's and Devin's room getting pretty much the same reply. Amara stopped at Hotaru's room and pounded on the door.  
  
"Hotaru get up!",yelled Amara. Amara waited a while and didn't get a reply. Amara pounded on the door again and shouted Hotaru's name again. When she didn't get a reply Amara entered the girls room.  
  
Hotaru was a wrapped up in her blanket with half of her body hanging off of the bed. An idea popped into Amara's head and she went into the bathroom. She took a cup that was on the counter and filled it with ice cold water.  
  
Amara returned to the bedroom with the water. Amara grinned as she held the cup over the sleeping girl's head. Amara tipped the cup and watched as the water splashed all over Hotaru's face. Hotaru screamed and shot up from the bed. She looked around startled until her gaze fell on to a laughing Amara.  
  
"Why did you do that?", yelled Hotaru as she glared up at the woman.  
  
"Because it's 6:30 and we're running late.", said Amara. Hotaru's eyes widened.  
  
"6:30!!", yelled Hotaru. "How come I wasn't awakened earlier!" Hotaru ran to the bathroom and started setting up the water for a shower  
  
"Because we forgot to set the alarm.", replied Amara as she walked out of Hotaru's room and into her room. When she entered her room she saw Michelle fully dressed and was applying on some makeup. Amara looked her over before she entered the bedroom.  
  
Michelle finished putting on all of her makeup and went down stairs to start up breakfast. After everyone ate Michelle looked around the room to see if everyone was there.  
  
"Hey where's Tray?", asked Michelle.  
  
"He went upstairs to get something.", replied Jason. Michelle sighed as she went up the stairs to collect her brother. When she entered the bedroom she saw her brother searching frantically for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?", asked Michelle with a smile. Tray was under the bed with only his feet sticking out.  
  
"I can't find my contacts.", whined Tray. Michelle spotted the contact's case on top of the dresser.  
  
"You mean the ones on the dresser.", replied Michelle. Tray popped his head up causing him to hit his head rather hard against the bed. He came up from under the bed with a hand on his head slightly rubbing it.  
  
His eyes widened with happiness as he saw what he was looking for. Tray ran over towards the dresser and picked up the contacts case and went into the bathroom. He came out a few seconds to find that Michelle had already gone done stairs.  
  
Tray rushed down the stairs and was met up with the rest of the group. Everyone rushed out towards the car, piled up and were on the road towards school.  
  
***************  
  
Keith sat up wearily as he looked around his new bedroom. He got out from the warmth of his blankets and stood up from his bed. He walked out of his room only wearing boxers and went into the kitchen.  
  
He passed by the clock that was on the stove and took a sideways glance towards it. Keith stopped in his tracks an slowly walked back. He stared at the little numbers in bewilderment.  
  
'It's 6:30", he said as he turned around and rushed over to his sister's bedroom. He banged on the door and called for Lita. She came towards the door with her hair sticking out in different directions.  
  
"What?", she mumbled while rubbing her tired eyes. Keith held back his laughter as he looked at his sister's hair.  
  
"Um, its 6:30.'', said Keith. Lita looked at him blankly for a minute before what he said finally registered into her brain.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! I'm going to be sooo late!!", shouted Lita as she slammed the door to gather her stuff. Keith turned around and went into his room to gather his clothes. Lita and Keith came out of their rooms at the same time and both looked towards the bathroom.  
  
The both of them shot towards it and Lita was in the lead, but since Keith was a werewolf he had an advantage. Keith boosted up his speed and shot ahead of Lita and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Lita not noticing that he was already in the bathroom rammed into the door and fell on her butt with a thud. She got up and pounded on the door for him to get out, but it was too late. She went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast instead.  
  
Finally Keith exited the bathroom and Lita rushed in. Moments later the two was walking out the door and heading towards school.  
  
*************  
  
Rei and Matt were running around the shrine frantically trying to gather their things for school. The duo finally had grabbed their things and waved good bye to their grandfather and were soon out the door to school.  
  
*************  
  
Amy and Andre being the more responsible of the group had actually set their alarm clock for them to get ready for school.  
  
The duo ate breakfast and kissed their mother goodbye. They walked out of the large apartment and went off for school.  
  
When it was time for departure, Amy and Andre bid their good byes to each other and went for their respective schools.  
  
*************  
  
Artemis shot up from his sleep as he was sleeping on a very comfortable spot on the end of Mina's bed. He turned his head around and saw that it was late and Mina and her brother had to get to school.  
  
Artemis turned towards Mina who was snoring loudly. Artemis snickered lightly before he yelled for Mina to get up.  
  
When the girl didn't move a muscle, Artemis pulled out his claws and jumped on Mina's stomach. Mina screamed and shot up from the bed causing Artemis to fly across the room. The cat flew in the air and landed in Mina's hamper.  
  
The cat popped his head out of it with one of Mina's bra's on his head. Mina giggled at him as Lee burst into the room in Power Ranger boxers.  
  
"What's going on? I heard a scream", asked Lee.  
Mina burst out in laughter as she looked her brother's power ranger boxers. Lee blushed in embarrassment before he looked over towards Mina's heart shaped alarm clock.  
  
"OH SNAP!! WE ARE GOING TO SO BE LATE.", shouted Lee. Mina looked towards the clock as their eyes widened.  
  
Mina jumped out of her bed as Lee left the room to get ready. Once they were dressed in their school uniforms they rushed out of the house and down the street towards school.  
  
***********  
  
Darien woke up and slightly lifted up form his bed. He looked down and notice that Amanda was in his room as well. He looked at his alarm clock and his eyes nearly popped out of it's sockets.  
  
He turned around and shook his sister awake. He pushed them out of his room telling them that they were running late for school.  
  
The duo rushed around the apartment gathering everything they needed for school. Soon they were dressed and ready and were out the door.  
  
***********  
  
Since Jet's room wasn't completely finished, he still slept in the same room with Serena. The twins were awoken abruptly when the bedroom door was thrown opened.  
  
Elaine swung the door opened and ran into the room. Her eyes were slightly wide and her hair rollers were flying across the room.  
  
"AHHHH!", screamed Jet and Serena in unison as they looked upon their mother in horror.  
  
Luna's head shot up and cried out in surprise when she saw Mrs. Tuskino. Luna jumped off of the bed and rushed out of the bedroom as fast as she could. Sol who was in a cage that was bought the day before yelled, flew backwards against the cage.  
  
"Get up! Your going to be late for school!", yelled Elaine. Jet and Serena felt their rabid heart beat go back to it's normal rate as they jumped off of the bed and went to get ready.  
  
The Tuskino twins were finally downstairs with Jet bouncing on one foot trying to get his shoe on as Serena was trying to find another shirt since Tylor threw up on the one she was wearing.  
  
Soon they were out the door running down the street with a piece of toast hanging out of their mouths.  
  
***********  
  
All of the members of the Senshi, new and old had finally made it to school to sit in class and to hear the teacher drone on about things they wouldn't even remember by the end of the day.  
  
The end bell rang which signaled the students could leave. Everyone met outside of the school and walked together down to the Crown Arcade.  
  
The group had a great time until it was destroyed by a scream. The group looked at each other and got up from their seats. They bid their goodbyes to Andrew who was behind the counter.  
  
The group rushed outside and down the street to see dozens upon dozens of youma's terrorizing the city. There were also men wearing all black with large guns in their hands helping as well. Jet took a step back with widened eyes as he whispered "no it can't be." Serena turned towards him confused.  
  
"What is it Jet?", questioned Serena. Jet turned towards his sister with fear evident in his eyes.  
  
"Those are the people who destroyed our home.", whispered Jet. The rest of the Senshi excluding the werewolves turned their attention towards their prince.  
  
"What?", asked Serena. Jet looked his sister straight in the eyes.  
  
"The people with the guns, they're the ones who attacked our home. They are hunters who destroy our kind. They are out to kill all werewolves with out mercy.", replied Jet.  
  
"You see those gun they have, have special bullets in them. They are silver bullets. If we get shot with one, we either die or we'll just become plan humans which is rather unlikely; because the hunters are out for the kill.", said Jet.  
  
"This is bad, this is really really bad.", exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Now we have werewolf hunters working with the negaverse. This is insane!", exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Maybe all the werewolves should stay out of this. We can't risk having them killed, especially if the prince and princess's lives are on the line." said Amara. Serena turned her gaze to Amara in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm Sailor Moon and I will stay here and fight.", replied Serena with determination.  
  
"But Serena! You can get killed.", remarked Michelle  
  
"Look, I've been risking my life fighting youma! I'm going to fight!", exclaimed Serena becoming angry.  
  
"Serena this is different. If you get shot with one of those bullets, than your dead!", said Lita. Serena crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her Senshi.  
  
"I'm not leaving.", said Serena. A green swirl appeared behind the group of warriors. Soon Setsuna stepped foot on the ground.  
  
"Setsuna, where have you been, I thought you was going to the arcads with use", exclaimed Mina.   
  
"I had to leave and handle some business," Setsuna looked around the group before her gaze turned towards her princess.  
"Serena, you must leave.", said Setsuna firmly.  
  
"NO!", replied Serena. Setsuna sighed in frustration. 'Why must she be so stubborn!' thought Setsuna..  
  
"Serena stop playing around and let's go. You will not fight this battle.", replied Setsuna.  
  
"I am not leaving!", yelled Serena.  
  
"Yes you are.", remarked Jet. Serena looked towards her brother in slight shock, which soon hardened into a glare.  
  
"No", was all Serena said as she turned her back towards everyone.  
  
Jet growled slightly under his breath at his sister's stubbornness. He moved towards Serena and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder and turned towards Setsuna.  
  
"Where do we go?", asked Jet. Setsuna smiled with relief before she pointed towards the portal.  
  
"In there.", replied Setsuna. Jet nodded his head and walked into the portal with a kicking and screaming Serena with him.  
  
Soon the rest of the werewolves followed after Jet. Setsuna walked up to the Portal and turned around before she entered.  
  
"Your not going to help us?", questioned Hotaru. Setsuna smiled slightly.  
  
"Course I am. I just need to do something first.", replied Setsuna before she too walked in the portal.  
  
The remaining Senshi and Darien looked towards the youma and W.H (Werewolf Hunters) before they looked towards each other.  
  
They held onto their necklaces with determination. This was going to be their first time fighting in different powers and without their princess.  
  
*************  
  
Setsuna walked into the portal and was met by Serena yelling at her brother. She watched in amusement as everyone held the young girl back from strangling the poor boy.  
  
Setsuna cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention. Serena snapped her head towards Setsuna and before the older woman knew it, she was on the floor with Serena straddling waist on top of her.  
  
Serena looked down at Setsuna with fury. She couldn't believe that her Senshi, her best friends would not let her fight.  
  
"Why didn't you stand up for me?", asked Serena with an hurt expression. Setsuna sighed as she looked up into the girl's eyes.  
  
"Because it is too dangerous for you.", said Setsuna.  
  
"But I'm in danger every time I go and fight as Sailor Moon.", replied Serena.  
  
"Serena you don't understand. I looked into the future and if I didn't take all of you out most of you would have died, including you.", said Setsuna with tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"I was going to die today?", whispered Serena in disbelief. Setsuna nodded her head in a 'yes' gesture. Serena slowly rose off of Setsuna and looked down at her long time friend. Serena reached out a hand for Setsuna to grab which the woman accepted.  
  
"Sorry.", said Serena. Setsuna sighed yet again and gave her princess a comforting hug.  
  
"It's alright, anyway I must return to help the rest of the Senshi.", replied Setsuna as she let go of Serena and opened up a portal.  
  
"Good luck.", shouted Serena before the Senshi of Pluto disappeared. 


	14. Chapter 13

After Setsuna walked through the portal Serena looked around the dark and gloomy place, the place called the Gates of Time. Serena saw the dark green mist that covered the room. There were also large black screens that hung above them which showed many different time lines along with different dimensions.  
  
Serena walked to the black screens and searched for one in particular. When she saw it she smiled happily and began to watch the site before her. She was soon joined in by the rest of the group as they watched their family and the battle that was about to breakout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna walked out of the portal and saw the rest of her comrades. She looked down at her necklace that she had received for a new transformation. She held it in her hand as she looked over her planetary symbol and color.  
  
She smiled and held a look of determination, as she looked towards the enemy. This was going to be their first time battling with new gear and she was very excited, even though she didn't show it. Setsuna gripped the necklace as she walked over towards the rest of the Senshi.  
  
She looked upon all of their faces and they too held the same look of determination. Setsuna turned her head to the left and saw Luna and Artemis watching intently through the bushes as Sol, was watching from a branch in a tree above them.  
  
The young group of girls and man looked at each other before they gripped their necklaces. They held both of their hands on it and closed their eyes as if they were sending a prayer. Suddenly their eyes snapped opened as their eyes turned to that of a different color. They were all enveloped into bright lights as the sky above them blackened.  
  
The youma and hunters stopped their onslaught of terror on the civilians and turned their attention towards the spectacular show. The people of Tokyo paused from their running and shouts of fright and terror and they turned towards the brilliant lights.  
  
They didn't notice the sky blackening; whoever did, didn't care at the moment. The ground began to tremble at the awesome power as the Senshi were calling forth their new power. Luna and Artemis moved back slightly as they felt the ground beneath them quake. Sol squawked and flew into the air as the tree shook.  
  
The three mentors were soon enveloped in a bright light just as the Senshi had. A few minutes past as the civilians watched with curiosity and in excitement. Thunder crackled in the sky as lightening lit it up. The bright light hadn't faltered one bit. Soon a bolt of lightening struck down from the sky and towards the bright light which encased the Senshi.  
  
The people along with the enemy watched silently as the thunder rushed towards the unfaltering light. When the lightening finally hit the bright light everything went quiet. There wasn't a sound that made it's way throughout Tokyo. Out of nowhere the bright light exploded making everyone drop to the floor.  
  
The bright light slowly diminished as nine figures began to make an appearance through the light. The people and the enemy watched in amazement as the figures were finally revealed to them.  
  
The first figure happened to be Darien as the brilliant light vanished into nothingness. The young man had eyes that were a golden color which held a dangerous look in them.  
  
His hair was still black, but had streaks of gold embedded in it. His hair was slightly spiky and he had his planetary birth mark of Earth shinning brightly on his forehead. He had a golden stud earring in his left ear as well as a golden chain for a necklace.  
  
He had large wings that sprouted from his back. They were black with gold streaks and were as sharps as blades. He had on a golden see-threw muscle shirt that exposed his muscles nicely.  
  
He had the planet earth tattooed to each side of his top arm and a rose behind it with thorns that wrapped them together. He had a sword strapped tightly to his back with the sheath covered in roses and thorns. He had an ancient language of Earth written across it.  
  
Darien smirked slightly as he could felt the new power coursing through his veins. He could feel the power of Earth cleansing his body as he awaited for the battle to begin. He also had a golden aura surrounding his body.  
  
As you went down further he had on baggy gold colored pants that exposed golden silk boxers. He had a black leather belt that wrapped around his waist with an golden buckle. He had a long golden chain that went from his belt loop and into his pant pocket. He also wore gold colored Lugz that had black laces.  
  
Next stood Hotaru who still had purple eyes, but was dark and near a blackish color. She had her short black locks with highlights of dark purple in them. Her hair was held back by a dark purple bandanna which had Saturn's symbol embedded all over it.  
  
She had her planetary birthmark of Saturn glowing on her forehead as her face held an emotionless look. She felt the dark power of Saturn over whelming her as she looked upon her enemy.  
  
She also wore gold colored earrings shaped like planet Saturn and had two eyebrow rings in her left eyebrow. She had her black wings with dark purple streaks flapping testingly behind her. She wore a dark purple mini-t and had the planet of Saturn tattooed like Darien's. But instead of thorns she had a black shadow surrounding the planet.  
  
She had her sword which was slightly smaller than Darien's strapped to back. Her sheath was dark purple and had the planet Saturn on it along with ancient language of Saturn as well. She wore a pair of baggy purple pants with a black leather belt that had a dark purple buckle.  
  
She had a blackish purple as aura as it surrounded her body. She too had a chain which was silver and she wore dark purple Lugz with black laces. She also gripped a hand onto a large scythe that was double her size.  
  
Lita stood next to Hotaru with lightening surrounding her body. Her hair was a chocolate brown color with green highlights streaking through them. She had golden colored earrings which were shaped like Jupiter and had a diamond stud nose ring.  
  
She had piercing green eyes and had her planetary birth mark of Jupiter shinning on her forehead. She had her black wings with green streaks spread out widely. She wore a dark green tank that showed her stomach. She had the planet of Jupiter tattooed on her arms with lightening surrounding the planet. She had her sword strapped tightly to her back which was inside of a dark green sheath. The sheath had lightening and the planet Jupiter across it along with the ancient language of Jupiter on it.  
  
She had on green baggy pants with a black belt which had a green buckle and a chain that was hanging from her belt to her pants pocket. She also had on green Lugz with black laces. She was cracking her knuckles with anticipation, while placing up a small smirk towards her enemy.  
  
Next was Rei who had long raven colored hair with streaks of red. She had large red eyes and had her planetary birth mark of Mars on her forehead. She had a red head band on with a symbol of Mars on the front. She had golden colored earrings which took the shape of Mars and had a tongue ring. She wore a red belly shirt with her black, red streaked wings sprouting from behind.  
  
She had her sword strapped to her back, which was being held in a red sheath. The sheath had designs of the ancient language of Mars and the planet Mars on it. She had the tattoos of Mars on her shoulders with fire surrounding it. She wore a pair of baggy red pants with a black belt and red buckle. She wore red Lugz with black laces and had fire surrounding her body. She too had a chain that went from her belt to her pocket.  
  
Amy who was next had ice blue colored eyes with short hair that had every shade of blue in it. She had her planetary birthmark of Mercury on her forehead. She wore a light blue visor which was tilted slightly to the left.  
  
She had a pair of golden earrings which were shaped like the planet Mercury. She had two loop earrings on both of her top portions of her ears as well as a loop earring in her right eyebrow. She had on a light blue halter top which also exposed her stomach. She had her black blue streaked wings flapping behind her as she had her sword strapped to her back.  
  
Her sword was inside of a blue sheath which was embedded with the ancient language of Mercury as well as the planet Mercury. Amy had the planet Mercury tattooed on her shoulders with ice encircling the planet.  
  
She had on baggy blue pants and a belt which had a blue buckle on it. Amy had a chain which connected to her belt loop and went inside her pocket. She wore blue Lugz with black laces as she had ice surrounding her body.  
  
Next stood Setsuna who's eyes where a dark red. Her hair was black with dark green highlights and was all held up in a tight bun. She had her planetary birthmark of Pluto on her forehead.  
  
She had a pair of golden earrings that resembled the planet of Pluto as she had a loop earring on top of her left ear.  
  
She wore a dark green strapless shirt with her black green streaked wings folded neatly behind her. She had her sword strapped in a sheath tightly. The sheath was a dark green and had the ancient language of Pluto on it as well as the Planet Pluto.  
  
Setsuna had her staff held tightly in her hand as she had a tattoo of the planet Pluto on each of her shoulders. There was a clock behind the planet as a dark green mist surrounded the planet and clock.  
  
She had on dark baggy green pants with a black belt that had a green buckle. She had a silver chain that came from her belt loop and met with her pocket. She had on blackish green Lugz with black laces as a dark green mist encircled her body.  
  
Amara stood next as the young woman was cracking her knuckles like Lita. Amara stared at the enemies with hauntingly dark green eyes as her planetary birthmark of Uranus glowed brightly on her forehead. She still had her short sandy blond hair which held streaks of black in them. Her hair was hidden under a tan colored beanie cap which had the symbol of Uranus on it.  
  
She had the golden earrings of Uranus and next to those were diamond stud earrings. She had one loop earring on the top portion of her right ear as well a silver chain around her neck.  
  
She had on a white colored tank with a tan colored button up silk t-shirt over it. The shirt was left un-buttoned as she had her black dark blond wings out stretched from behind.  
  
Amara had her sword which was the same size as Darien's, held inside of a tan colored sheath. The sheath was decorated with the planet of Uranus and the ancient language from the planet.  
  
She had on baggy tan colored pants with a black leather belt that had a tan colored buckle. Amara had a silver chain that went from her belt loops to her pant pocket. She had wind blowing rapidly as it surrounded her body. She had on a pair of tan Lugz but, had black colored laces.  
  
Michelle stood next to her lover Amara as she glared at the enemies menacingly. Michelle had her turquoise colored hair and matching turquoise colored eyes.  
  
She had golden earrings of Neptune and two loop earrings which were on each top portion of her ears. Michelle also had a small colored diamond stud on her nose.  
  
She wore a turquoise colored tank with spaghetti straps for a shirt and had her black turquoise streaked wings flapping slowly behind her. She had her blade inside of her turquoise colored sheath which had the planet Neptune and the ancient language of the planet on it.  
  
Michelle had the planet Neptune tattooed to her shoulders and had water surrounding it. She had on baggy turquoise colored pants with a black belt that had a turquoise colored buckle.  
  
She had a silver chain that came from her belt loops to her pocket as well as turquoise colored Lugz with black colored lace. Michelle smirked slightly as she felt the water surround her body.  
  
Lastly stood Mina who had bright yellow colored eyes. Her long blonde hair had streaks of black as it was blowing out freely around her. She had her planetary birthmark of Venus shinning on her forehead as she wore a backwards yellow baseball cap.  
  
She had golden earrings of Venus and had two diamond stud earrings on the top portion of her ears. She too had a tongue ring along with it.  
  
She had on a yellow tank with a sweatshirt wrapped around her waist. Mina had the planet Venus tattooed to her shoulders as a link of red hearts encircled it.  
  
Mina had her black yellow streaked wings folded behind her as she had her sword strapped to her back. The sheath was yellow with decorations from the ancient language of Venus as well as the planet.  
  
She had on baggy yellow pants with a black belt and shinny yellow buckle. She had her silver chain strapped on like everyone else's and wore yellow Lugz with black laces. Mina had chained red hearts that encircled her body protectively.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The people of Tokyo looked on in amazement at the new found soldiers who come to save them and their home. The sky stayed dark as the thunder still boomed and the lightening still striking the sky.  
  
Rain began to pour down heavily as the enemy and the soldiers of justice stood face to face with each other.  
  
Now the battle begins!!!  
  
***************  
  
The group of werewolves stood a gaped as they watched the new transformation unfold.  
  
"Whoa." whispered Serena in awe.  
  
**************  
  
The rain stopped pouring and the thunder and lightening went to a complete halt as well. The werewolf hunters and Youma stared upon the new transformation in complete awe.  
  
They snapped out of their reverie and prepared themselves for battle. The hunters loaded their guns with silver bullets as the youma began building up their energy beams.  
  
Without warning, the group unleashed their attacks upon the Senshi. The Senshi stood stock-still, not planning on moving any time soon.  
  
The bullets and energy beams collided with the Senshi causing a large explosion. Smoke blinded everyone's vision as the enemy cheered in a easy victory.  
  
A shiny light brightened within the smoke, which caused an abrupt halt in the celebration. Within a blink of an eye, the Senshi rushed out of the smoke with their swords held high.  
  
Down they brought their swords, as you could hear the sickening sound of metal tearing into flesh. Blood splattered the once clean grounds of Tokyo.  
  
Nearly half of the enemy's forces lay in pieces on the ground. Limbs scattered from place to place, resembling something from a horror movie.  
  
The Senshi looked at the bodies as they were nothing and looked up towards the remaining group of youmas and hunters. The enemy all shrunk back in fear at the promising looks of death that they were receiving.  
  
The Senshi smiled at hunter and youmas with demonic looks. Shivers ran up the spines of the enemy, starting to fear for their lives. The Senshi took a step forward causing the enemy to step back.  
  
The hunter raised their guns and began shooting frantically with all they had. As the hunters were buying some time, the remaining youma gathered together.  
  
With their attention on the hunters who were shooting loads of bullets. The Senshi decided to take them out first.  
  
The Senshi closed their eyes while spreading out their wings as wide as they possible could. The wings began to glow a shiny silver color, causing the Hunters to stop the onslaught of attacks.  
  
The Senshi kept their eyes closed until the snapped opened. The glow vanished from their wings revealing large silver knives. The hunters eyes widened in shock as they slightly back away.  
  
The Senshi took off the blades from their wings and held them in their hands. With out warning, the Senshi began releasing launch after launch of blades towards the hunter.  
  
With nothing to block themselves with, the hunters took the hits. One by one the hunters fell, crying out in pain and agony.  
  
The youma began combining their powers to produce a powerful beam that should destroy the Senshi once and for all.  
  
Larger and larger the powerful energy of darkness grew, causing the ground to shake and crack. Lightning cackled around the dark ball of energy as it grew.  
  
The youma smiled as they knew they had won this battle. Once the ball of energy was the size they wanted, they let it go. The blast came whirling towards the Senshi causing the remaining hunters to jump out of harms way.  
  
The Senshi looked towards the energy beam and began to flap their large wing vigorously. Harder and faster they flapped their wing in unison. the tremendous force as a whirlwind began to form.  
  
The whirlwind grew larger as the Senshi flapped harder. They soon let the whirlwind go, making it crash into the large beam of energy. The whirlwind enveloped the beam with ease, causing the hunters and youmas to look on in shock and horror.  
  
The whirlwind kept it's hold on the struggling energy beam, as it tried to escape. The whirlwind began to advance it's way towards the youma and hunters in a fast pace.  
  
The hunters and youma began to slowly move backwards before the took off as fast as they could. Since the whirlwind was faster, it enveloped the remaining group of hunters and youma.  
  
As they were all wrapped inside the beam. The energy beam exploded causing all inside to perish. You could her the screams of pain as the burning sensation ripped through them like knives.  
  
The explosion could be heard miles away as everything shook. Buildings collapsed, as you heard the screams of fright from the civilians. The Senshi looked towards another in satisfaction from their victory.  
  
As the Senshi began to walk away, a loud cackling caused them to stop dead in their tracks. They whipped their heads around to see a figure within the deep fog of smoke.  
As the smoke cleared it's way, a man stood before them, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
*************  
  
Serena stared at the screen in shock.  
  
"Dad?!?!" 


	15. Chapter 14

Author: Hi! Long time no see. Anyway truth be told, I was going to give up on this story, I was losing interest in it and I believe my readers were as well. But I decided I just want to finish the story for those who are reading this story because it isn't fair to them. I have also revised chapter 5 and 9 to the end. I changed the new characters and the amount of them because it was confusing me and really didn't make sense when I re-read the story, so I changed it. Oh, Darien and Serena are in a relationship, I kind of forgot about Darien and Serena's relationship between them, I was kind of focusing on Serena and the werewolves, oh well I put a little something in there to show that they are together, not much but it is there. Thanks to those who have been reading my story and for the reviews. I hope you like the new installment of Serena's Secret. Now on with the Story!  
  
Serena stared at the screen in shock.  
  
"Dad?!?!", exclaimed Serena with wide eyes. She had a hand covering her mouth staring at the screen in denial. Jet looked at his sister in shock and then turn to the screen. It was indeed their father.  
  
"How can this be," whispered Jet as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.   
  
********  
  
The Scouts and Darien stared at the man curiously. They gripped their swords tightly, there was something wrong about this guy. Rei stared in to the man's eyes, she has seen those eyes before, but where? Suddenly her eyes widened. Jet has the same exact eyes. She shook her head, they couldn't be related… there was no possible way. Rei's eyes darkened and tightened her hand on her swords.  
  
"Keep on guard, I have a bad feeling about this guy." warned Rei. The man smiled towards the scouts and Darien, which caused them to frown.   
  
"Hmmmm, I believe you know my children," replied the man. The scouts and Darien frowns deepened.  
  
"What are you talking about?," questioned Amara with her teeth clenched shut tightly. The man feigned a shocked expression.  
  
"Oh, you don't know my two darling little children Serena and Jet?," asked the man. Gasps could be heard around the group.  
  
"Who are you?," demanded Lita. The man smiled again.  
  
"Why don't you call me A.J," he replied. He then smiled.  
  
"You know… I made them into what they're now," remarked A.J.   
  
"How so?," questioned Darien, with his gold colored eyes burning daggers into the man. A.J smiled.  
  
"You see it was my plan to get those two brats to be turned into werewolves. I was the one who set up the attack for their mother to get bitten by that werewolf. We were partners, but he didn't know what I was really going to do.," replied A.J with a grin.  
  
"I had plans for them…but then that no good idiot of a wolf caught on to what I was doing and tried to kidnapped my kids, to protect what was to come. He only succeeded with taking my son and left the girl. My family thought I left them because of the taunts and treatments we were receiving, but no, that wasn't it. I left because I was planning to seek revenge, and I did. I got back at that fool, who dared to cross me. Now he is dead along with his pack. I've teamed up with the werewolf hunters, but I needed more. Then I got help with the darker villains, giving me powers to destroy these pitiful human once and for all," finished A.J with a cackle. The Senshi looked at each other with disgusted looks.  
  
"You're one sick and demented man," commented Hotaru, gripping her sword tightly. A.J smiled, a sick smile.  
  
"Well maybe I am." he the looked at his watch. "Oh, time up, it's time for you to die!," exclaimed A.J. The man raised two fingers to his mouth and gave out a loud whistle. The floor began to tremble, buildings began to shake, as the people of Tokyo ran and screamed in terror.  
  
"What the hell is going on?," whispered Amara and Lita in unison. Out of no where hundreds of thousands of werewolf hunters and youmas, big and small, came running out, ready to do some damage. The Senshi looked at them in surprise, their were so many of them. Determination over took them and the prepared themselves for the battle.  
  
********  
  
Serena and Jet stared at the screen in horror and denial. The other werewolves had their hands clenched into tight fists, anger and rage burning through them.  
  
"I cant believe it, my own dad," whispered Serena tears in her eyes.  
  
"He killed them, all of them," whispered Jet, eyes pointing to the floor. Jet then lashed out, swinging angrily into the air, fury blinding his vision. No one can blame him, they all felt that way. Serena looked back at the screen, tears finally falling down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"My God, there's no way they can take all of those guys by themselves, not even with the major boost in their power they have gotten," whispered Serena. The other werewolves turned and looked at Serena, Jet stopped swinging and faced his sister.  
  
"What?," asked Jet.  
  
"They aren't going to make it out of this battle, there's to many," said Serena. She sighed and turned around. "We have to help them."  
  
"We can't! We have to stay here," said Jet, fear evident in his eyes.  
  
"Jet! Do you see those people? They are my friends, My boyfriend, my second family, I will not loose them to anybody. You got that? I don't care if you are coming or not, but I am going to help them," said Serena, as she stood to her feet. She walked away from them and held onto the her transformation necklace.   
  
  
  
**********  
  
A.J smiled in a sick way, "ATTACK!!!," The scouts looked at each other.   
  
"We wont be able to handle all of this," said Rei, getting in a battle stance.  
  
"But we wont go down without a fight," said Mina, glaring at her enemy. Then the enemy charged at them, as they scouts did the same.  
  
***********  
  
Serena held her transformation necklace and closed her eyes. She transformed. She looked back at the werewolves and then to turned back around.  
  
*Gates of Time, make me a portal to the battle that has just begun!," shouted Serena.  
  
"Orders have been set to not let you past," came a light voice. Serena growled, not wanting to handle this.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE GOD DAMNED PORTLE NOW, I'M GOING TO SNAP AND THINGS WILL GET BROKEN!," screamed Serena, becoming pissed. There was silence, then a portal began to open. Serena smiled.  
  
"Thank you, " replied Serena, before she walked out.  
  
********  
  
The scouts and the enemy were about 50 feet apart, when a portle opened. Everything froze staring at a replica of an angel standing before them, hands held raised, wings outstretched, anger evident on her face.  
  
Author: Ok I'm stopping right now, Really sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. 


	16. Chapter 15

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
The scouts and the enemy were about 50 feet apart, when a portal opened. Everything froze, staring at a replica of an angel, standing before them, hands raised, wings outstretched, anger evident on her face.   
  
This angel wore nothing but white. She had a white tank top, with white baggy blue jeans. She had on white lugz with matching laces. A tattoo of a crescent moon in front of a tattoo of a golden sun. Her hair was pure white and her eyes were a light silver color.   
  
She had a white sheath strapped to her back, with ancient Lunarian and Solarian written in silver and gold. Her wings were outstretched and were pure white. This angel was non other than Serena, and she was pissed. Her eyes scanned the area, becoming angrier with every bit of destruction her eyes landed on.   
  
She looked towards her Senshi momentarily, then turned to the Youma and werewolf hunters, giving them a death glare. If looks could kill, they would have turned into dust and blown away into the wind. The Youma and Werewolf hunters gulped visibly, taking a step back in fear.  
  
The most hateful and icy look was darted to A.J. A.J winced, feeling the look piercing inside of him.   
  
'Who is that?,' thought A.J  
  
Serena moved her eyes back to the attackers. She flapped her wings rapidly and grabbed her sword from its sheath. She held it in her hands and began to move in quickly, speaking in ancient Lunarian.   
  
After a few seconds, A silverfish gold beam formed at the tip of the sword. Everyone watched in awe, watching the beam grow larger. Suddenly Serena stopped chanting, and the energy beam was set free. With out even a moment to blink, the beam cut down into the earth, and cut a straight line through the Youma's and W.H( werewolf hunters)   
  
Not a scream was heard as the energy ball went through them like butter. When the energy's bright rays of light faded, a pathway was formed, splitting the Youma's and W.H into 2 sides. They looked at each other and then at the path, that was once filled with tons of Youma's and W.H. They looked back at Serena with horror, fear evident on their faces.  
  
A.J glared at the girl, "Kill her, kill her now,"  
  
The Youma and werewolf hunters got into ready stances. Then they charged at the girl, Serena smiled, in a dark and creepy way. Several of the W.H and Youma's felt shivers run up and down their spines. Serena held out her sword and started to run through the crowd of the enemy, slicing them into pieces.  
  
The Senshi stared at their princes in amazement. Never would they have thought, seeing Serena fighting like this, so well and graceful. They were interrupted from the battle when they heard ruffling from the bushes.  
  
The Senshi looked at each other and nearly jumped out of their skin when something jumped out of the bushes. Two panthers jumped from the bushes as and eagle flew up into the sky and hovered over the two panthers.  
  
"Oh my God. Artemis, Luna, Sol?," whispered Amy in shock. The three animals nodded. Artemis was all white, with a crescent moon still on his forehead as well as silver eyes. Luna looked the like Artemis save for the fur. She has dark purple fur instead. Sol was an eagle, with long strong, black feathers. The Solarian symbol on his fore head and gold colored eyes.  
  
"What happened?," asked Mina in shook..   
  
Artemis stepped forward, voice deep and husky, "We must have transformed when you had."  
  
"The energy you were channeling had effected us," replied Sol.  
  
"Sweet!," exclaimed Hotaru.  
  
"I have to say so myself," replied Luna. They all turned to the battle and saw that Serena was kicking some major butt.  
  
"I guess we aren't needed anymore," replied Darien, watching his lover fight a very deadly battle.  
  
"Yea," replied Michelle.   
  
**************  
  
Serena hacked her way through the enemy, swinging her sword like it was nothing. When she was done, there was nothing but bodies of the Youma and W.H scattered everywhere. Serena smirked with satisfaction.   
  
She was suddenly grabbed from behind. A knife held to her throat, made out of pure silver. Serena turned her head slightly, and saw that it was A.J who was holding her captive.   
  
The Senshi's eyes widened, "SERENA!!,"  
  
*********  
  
Jet looked at the screen with wide eyes, "Oh my God, Serena,"  
  
"Jet, you have to go down there," exclaimed Tray, staring at the screen with wide eyes.   
  
Jet shook his head, "I cant,"  
  
"You have too, If you don't, she's going to die," exclaimed Tray. Jet looked at the screen and then back at his friends. He made his decision.  
  
**********  
  
A.J's eyes widened, "Serena?,"  
  
"The one and only," growled Serena. A.J smirked.  
  
"I've missed you, you know. I tried calling you to get our family back together and…,"  
  
"Cut the crap, I know what you were planning, You were only going to use us,. So don't try to pull that number on me," growled Serena. A.J held the knife tighter to Serena's throat.  
  
"That's not the type of response I want," sneered A.J. "Now you're going to die,"  
  
A.J raised the knife, aiming for his daughter's heart. Serena tightly closed her eyes, anticipating what was to come. Time seemed to slow down as the knife was cutting to through the air, trying to reach its target. Suddenly, the knife paused, then dropped. A.J gasped, his grip on Serena loosening. He suddenly dropped to the floor.  
  
Serena turned and looked down surprised. There was a small dagger sticking out of his back. She looked up and saw that Jet was standing there, arms outstretched from when her released the dagger. Serena smiled, de-transforming. Jet did the same, and Serena ran towards him. She ran into him, causing to knock both of them to the floor. She hugged him tightly, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you right now," whispered Serena. Jet grinned and wrapped his arms around his sister. The Senshi and advisors ran over to the two royalties. Luna jumped on Serena, as Sol landed on Jet's shoulder.  
  
"Wow, what happened to you? You guys look so cool!," exclaimed Serena and Jet in unison.  
  
"Long story, tell you about it later,"  
  
A portal opened and the Senshi's brother's and sister exited it. They ran to their sisters and brother, glee present on their faces.   
  
"We did it you guys!, exclaimed Serena.   
  
"Yes we did said Darien, leaning down giving his girlfriend a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I cant believe it's over," said Amara, wrapping an arm around Michelle.  
  
"Me too, but I'm glad that it is," said Setsuna. Another portal began to form above them. Everyone looked up in confusion. Something began to fall out and landed on top of Darien. It was a little girl, with pink hair in pigtails and large red eyes. She held a toy gun to Serena's face."  
  
"Give me the crystal!," exclaimed the little girl.  
  
~The End!~  
  
Author: Well that is the end!!!! I hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for all the support you guys gave me as well as your patience. Well that is all, so please review. Oh yea, I was thinking of making a sequel, but then I don't think so. Don't have much ideas for a sequel, I may write one after I finish off more of my fics. So until next time….BYE!!!! 


End file.
